


Suddenly I'm Hit

by screamingincolour



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Harry's a musician, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Rich Harry, Rich Niall, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingincolour/pseuds/screamingincolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' life is simple enough, he's a middle class lad from Doncaster and he knows where he stands. But that all changes when he's offered a scholarship at England's most prestige university. </p><p>Harry's the son of the Duke of Westminster and has more issues than Vogue. He's a wild prince with a lot of secrets and Louis is slowly cracking them all open. </p><p>Or, the one where Louis is sassy af, Harry's always sad, Niall never shuts up and Zayn and Liam are always speaking for eachother.</p><p>So basically I got this idea at 3am and title is from James Blake's 'Retrograde'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer;  
> I do not own One Direction or any other people mentioned. In no way shape or form do the characters in this work reflect there real life personas.

**Prologue**

Louis walks in, expecting nice. He was not expecting extravagant. Louis’ uni residence is absolutely beautiful, posh and _gold_. A lot of fucking gold, and very elegant. Gold and elegant. Louis is pretty sure this is what they call ‘baroque’. And he really isn’t sure how he feels about that. Louis turns around to face Stan and _omg are those stairs_? This place **does NOT** have two floors.

 

“Well this is quite somethin’ innit.” Louis’ best friend comments. Louis rolls his eyes because, it’s a bit much.

 

“Gotta say, I wasn’t expecting so much gold.” He says spinning to take in the whole flat, or rather what he can see of it. Stan sighed in response.

 

“Well when the top school in the land gives ya a scholarship you don’t complain.” He laughed at Louis. Louis disagreed with that right away. If the rich want to give their money away he shall except with open arms, no shame in that whats-so-ever. He can complain all he wants. The two of them start to bring in boxes, one by one, until the entry way is filled, because Louis is terrified to look at the rest. When he and Stan get a look around, it turns out the entire flat is basically a giant enfilade, with big open rooms that are all connected by narrow doors that look like they belong in a quaint lane in Barcelona. Louis doesn’t dare go upstairs, that is way too overwhelming at the moment.

 

“Thought you were meant to have a flatmate?” Stan questions. He’s right. Louis’ flatmate was supposed to show up the day he did, not that he’s complaing; he isn’t looking forward to sharing a flat with some rich kid who acts like he owns the world.

 

“Yup. Seems he’s not here yet.” Louis muses with false care. Stan rolls his eyes and teeters on feet.

 

“Well mate, this it, I’d say.” Louis stares at the floor, he’s leaving Stan back home, whilst he’ll be here getting an education n all that.

 

“You don’t have to go, you can stay till whenever yanno.” Louis says, invitingly. Stan shakes his head, mumbles about something he has to do back home, gives Lou a hug and walks out the door. Now Louis is alone, left with his thoughts. He figures unpacking may be an idea, so he spends his evening putting things on shelves and putting away clothes.

It isn’t until 10pm that he hears the door open and an Irish accent fills the flat. Louis finds himself walking towards the entryway too see a blond bloke wearing an over-sized jersey and track pants talking to a boy about the same age.

 

“Good craic Ash, I’ll see ya tomorrow, when I get me stuff in here!” He waves to the man and as he’s leaving. This boy makes his way in completely unfazed and only has a tiny suitcase with him.

 

“How ya doin’ mate, names Niall Horan.” The boy beamed as he stuck his hand out for Louis to shake. Louis ignores the hand, introduces himself and starts back to his room.

 

“I’m guessing you’ve already got all your stuff in one of the rooms so ya mind showin’ me to mine?” Niall asks. Louis almost groans in frustration but manages to contain himself and points in the direction of the unoccupied room. Niall smiles and goes to his room. Not even 5 minutes later Louis hears a shout from the entertainment room. Yeah, he has an _entertainment room._

 

“MATE WE GOT FIFA, YOU WANNA PLAY?” Because Louis simply doesn’t have the will power to refuse Fifa, he gets up and makes his way out of his room. After about 2 hours of playing, Niall sets down his controler, picks up his phone and goes to his room. Louis’ a bit confused, but that’s ok because Niall comes back in about 5 seconds with a fresh shirt on and states that he’s going out.

 

“Niall, it’s midnight yanno, bit late to be goin out, innit?” Niall scoffs at the mear idea of it being late and says that the night is young and so is he. He invites Louis to go along, but Louis would really rather not and uses the excuse of unpacking. So after Niall leaves the flat is quiet once more and Louis thinks he’s brave enough to check out upstairs.

Louis almost chokes on his own spit when he walks upstairs, because what the hell? The second floor is more of a loft with glass barriers that circle all the way around the front entry and entertainment room. The loft its self isn’t what stops Louis dead in his tracks. It’s the fucking grand piano and a state of the art mini recording studio with about 6 other instruments including 2 guitars and a drum kit that takes up the space along with a couch to the side. Louis is officially freaked out because, just how much money does this university cost? He never really found that out he was just offered a scholorship and that was that. Louis sends Stan a picture with the caption _‘I live in a fuckin palace’_ and makes his way downstairs to his comfy, most likely expensive bed and falls asleep wondering how he’s going to survive the rest of term in a sea of rich, stuck up people.


	2. I See The World's Gone Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis almost spits tea in Niall's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately I don’t own One Direction and this is a work of fiction and in no way relate to the real one Direction or anyone mentioned.

Light shines through Louis’ window as he wakes up and he practically shudders at the extreme cliché-ness of the whole thing. He was awoken by the loud noise of people moving, what he assumes, are Niall’s things. He’s almost afraid to leave his room, because lord knows once he walks out there he is sure to see boxes upon boxes of Nialls surely expensive belongings. And Louis just really doesn’t care for that. Unfortunately hunger takes over and he is forced to leave the warmth of his bed. With the goal of food in mind Louis gets himself ready for the day and leaves his room with his phone and wallet on the idea of sitting alone at the café down the road with a lovely breakfast sat in front of him. The idea doesn’t last long, because Niall is way to cheerful for his own good, and doesn’t get the hint that Louis doesn’t want to be friends.

 

 

“Louis, mate! Where ya off to?” Niall asks much to happily. Louis gives him the response of breakfast and Niall lights up like a Christmas tree. He insists on going with and says he’ll have his staff do the unpacking. Naturally.

 

So Niall and Louis walk a little ways down to a café Louis had spotted the day before. Louis is trying his best to ignore Niall, which isn’t very difficult because he never stops talking and Louis doesn’t have to respond. The plan is working just fine untill Niall decides to stick his nose in Louis’ business.

 

“So mate, where are you from? I’m from Ireland, obviously, Mullingar to be specific.” Louis doesn’t really want to answer, he would rather continue in silence to the café but that’s rude and Louis isn’t rude to strangers, even if they are stupid rich kids.

 

“Yorkshire, Doncaster actually.” Short, sweet and to the point. Louis really hopes Niall’s satisfied because talking about home isn’t what Louis wants to do.

 

 

“It’s so weird, mate,” Louis really wishes he would stop calling him ‘mate’ “everyone knows everyone who’s anyone around here, yet I’ve never heard of you, or any Tomlinson really.” Niall says it like it’s just a fact, but Louis knows it’s meant as a question.

 

 

“That would be because I’m no one around here.” Louis says, annoyed with Nialls questions. Niall turns to face Louis with a look of utter confusion.

 

"To get in to this school you kinda have to be someone Louis.” Niall scoffs. They’ve reached the café and Louis would really just like to have some food without being questioned about his life, by someone who has enough money to buy an island.

 

“Listen Niall, I’m nobody important ok? I’m from Doncaster, I went to public school all the way through, I don’t have any private staff, my parents don’t own any big cooperation’s and I don’t need someone like you asking about my life ok?” Louis spits. It was rude sure, but so is asking about someone’s life.

 

“Then how the hell did you get in?” Louis groans because Niall is still not getting the point. Louis just really wants his fucking food, a waiter is nowhere to be seen and now he’s got a rich Irishman asking him questions that he’s absolutely done with.

 

“Does it matter Niall! I got a scholarship, they give those out yanno, not like you would ever need them.” Louis swears Niall is completely clueless because he then shouts, with no regard for anyone else in the café, or Louis’ ears;

 

“YOU FUCKIN’ GOT WHAT?” Louis rolls his eyes; it really shouldn’t be such a big deal.

 

“A scholarship Niall, when people give you money for being smart and good at sports and stuff. I do believe mine was called _‘The Duke Of York Scholarship’_ or some shit.” Louis huffs. Niall is about to open his mouth again, but then the waitress shows up and instead he orders almost everything on the breakfast menu.  Then once she leaves, Niall is right back at it.

 

“Louis this school hasn’t given out any scholarships since like 1975.” Niall exclaims. And _oh._ That’s kind of a big deal. Louis trys to form some kind of reply to that but he can’t. He just sits there; trying to figure out how he got the first scholarship the school has given out in almost 40 years. Then Niall breaks the short silence.

 

“What the fuck did you do to get that mate, you play footie or somthin’?” Can’t Niall just be quiet for 5 minutes? 5 minutes, that’s all he asks for.

 

“I play yeah, but that’s not what I got the money for, I happen to have the looks _and_ the brain.” Louis mutters, still confused, because apparently he shouldn’t have gotten it at all. Niall laughs, and Louis can’t see why because he was being completely serious, he’s been cursed.

 

“It’s true Niall, the boys wanted me for good grades and good sex.” Louis sighs and Niall laughs even harder.

 

The food finally arrives, and Louis dives in, Niall finally shuts up and everything is good. Until his phone starts ringing. Louis vows to kill whoever is calling and answers it.

 

“Hey mate! How’s life, forgotten about me yet?” Of course its Stan, because who else would it be. Even though he rudely interrupted one of the best fry-ups he’s ever had, Louis smiles for the first time today. Then he remembers who he’s with.

 

“Ya cunt don’t answer the phone on a date!” Niall shouts, laughing, when is that boy not laughing. Louis flips Niall off and continues his lovely conversation with Stan.

 

“Sorry that was Niall, and no Stan I haven’t forgotten and life is terrible, come pick me up immediately.” Louis demands. Stan laughs and Louis actually misses the bastard.

 

“Niall, eh? Got a boyfriend already, that was quick.” Louis’ jaw drops and is appalled.

 

“Stan! Absolutely not! He’s my roommate!” He shouts down the line. Stan is laughing when he tells Louis he isn’t coming to pick him up and hangs up. Louis almost throws his phone across the room but doesn’t, he can’t afford another one.

 

“Stan, eh?” Niall teased, and Louis is so done with his shit.

 

**

 

Besides the catastrophe of a breakfast, Louis thinks it has been a good morning. He’s gotten most of his things unpacked and put away, he’s checked his email for info on his courses and he even had time for tea. But all the while he still couldn’t understand how he got that goddamn scholarship. However he’s decided he wont worry about that because he’s here and he has tea and life is good. Besides Niall. The wanker wasn’t even fazed by the loft. He went up to check it out and he simply said ‘cool’ and put his guitar up there. Louis was standing downstairs as Niall checked it out. Louis was sure he was probably staring up at him because, _hello, recording studio!_ But Niall, the bastard just said ‘cool’. Then he leant out over the glass railings and asked Louis if he played anything. Louis scoffed and went back to his room.

 

And now here he was bored out of his mind and it’s only midday. Louis really doesn’t want to resort to Niall for solving his boredom, but he has nothing to do. Louis settles on studying his books, he’s got a scholarship to keep anyways. He really should have known he wasn’t going to be able to study because not even 5 minutes later, a certain blonde Irishman is knocking at his door.

 

“Mate, I’m bored, lets go do somthin!’” Louis sighs and lets Niall in.

 

“What the hell Louis? This room is totally bigger than mine!” Niall complains.

 

“Yes, I know that Niall, I got here first and I sure as hell wasn’t picking the smaller one.” Louis assured. Niall laughs, of course. Louis rolls his eyes, which gets a response of ‘don’t roll your eyes at me cunt.’ And Louis does it again, just to annoy him.   


“Louis are you studying? What the fuck bro, school hasn’t even started!” Louis sighs, he seems to be doing that a lot today.

 

“Yes Niall, I am, even though I’m a natural genius I do like to get into the habit of studying.” Louis says. Niall isn’t having that, it seems.

 

“Well to bad genius, lets go out for lunch I’m starving.” They literally had breakfast 2 hours ago and Nialls starving?

 

“Not hungry man, besides don’t have money to spend. Where do you get your flow of millions?” Louis asks, curiously.

“Me father makes the money in our house, mate, he’s the senior VP at Syco Records.” And Louis almost spits his tea at Nialls face.

 

“ _He’s what?”_   Louis sputtered.

 

“He’s senior VP at Syco Records, ya deaf or what Louis?” Niall just says it like its nothing, which, Louis supposes to him, it isn’t.

 

“Let me get this straight, your father is Simon Cowells right-hand-man?” Louis checks making sure he’s hearing things right.

 

“Yes that is correct.” Niall just continues to smile and Louis is just having a weird day. But it doesn’t matter because Niall just told Louis he’d pay for lunch and Louis won’t say no to that.

 

**

 

After another fabulous meal (money can buy happiness) Louis is bored again and decides to take a walk around campus. The school is obviously quite old, it’s completely made of stone, and each building has vines crawling up the walls. Inside is another story, its up to date and modern yet, elegant. Louis would never have pictured himself going to a school like this in a million years. It also has a state of the art athletics building and a football pitch.

 

Louis begins walking back to his room when 2 Rolls-Royce and a Range Rover pull into the lot where the closest rooms are. 4 security men crowd the door to the first car before someone steps out and are guided to their doors completely surrounded by security, its impossible to see who it is. Then someone steps out of the second car and another four guards repeat the process. Louis is confused because, _what the hell,_ does the fucking Queen go here or what. Louis isn’t as curious as he is annoyed; because that just means more rich people he is obligated to deal with.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so there it is chapter one ticked off the list  
> Come talk to me tumblr = dylanobrienkillsme  
> Song for this chapter is On Our Way by The Royal Concept   
> Ironically Nialls song for this fic is World On Fire by ^^^ those guys :)  
> Still working on Louis song though


	3. Too Many Joyrides In Daddy's Jaguar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall has completely corrupted Louis’ plans for a good, academic year.

 

Louis has known Niall for a total of 1 week and he’s knows 3 things. Every other word he says is either ‘cunt’ or ‘fuck’, he’s a party addict, and last but not least he is a drunk. (“I’m not a drunk ya cunt I’m Irish!.”) Unfortunately the blonde irish bloke is growing on him, Louis might even go as far to say they’re friends. Because every night this week they've gone out and gotten absolutely pissed and high as fuck. And Louis loves it. He knows it can’t continue, next week school starts and Louis has a scholarship to keep.

“Louis, get your arse out here, we are leavin’ in 5 minutes!” Niall shouts from outside Louis’ room. It’s Friday night and Niall’s been invited to Zayn Maliks party. When he told Louis this he almost passed out. Zayn’s father just happens to be one of the biggest actors in the world. Louis couldn’t understand how the hell they got invited to the party, but Niall just shrugged saying they went to primary school together. Naturally.

“I’m comin’ mate just calm down.” Louis calls as he makes his way down the narrow hallway of the flat. Louis still has minor heart attacks everytime he looks at his surroundings, he hasn’t really gotten over it yet.

“What ya think Ireland, do I look good enough to be at Zayn Malik’s party?” Niall looks him up and down, nods and says;

“I’d fuck you, if I was into blokes, that is.” Louis smirks, rather satisfied with that response.

“Lets go then.”

**

They arrive at the party in Nialls car which is put to shame by some of the vehicles here, and thats saying something. Louis may have borrowed some of Niall’s clothes, luckily because the people at this place are absolutely gorgeous and well dressed.

“Shit man, this looks sick!” Niall howls and jumps out of the car, Louis follows Niall, not wanting to lose him in this mess. It’s insane, people high and drunk off their asses, running around everywhere. Niall starts jogging up the steps of the hotel they’re at and no fucking way Niall is going to talk to Zayn Malik. Louis is not ok with that. Louis does not want to engage in conversation with anyone rich ass kid who thinks they’re better than everyone else, he doesn’t give a flying fuck who their father is.

“Niall we are not going to go talk to him right?” Louis asks.

“Uh, yea I seen the bastard in forever.” Louis doesn't care.

 

“Yeah, you have fun with that I’m not.” Louis states.

 

“And why is that? You afraid to talk to the ‘rich stuck up’ kids? You talk to me.” Niall teases, but yes thats exactly it.

“Niall you don’t count, you are literally the most chill person ever.” Niall, the fucker, laughs right in his face.

“We all are, mate, money makes happiness!” Niall yells as he reaches Zayn. Louis follows slowly behind, not wanting to have to talk to Zayn, who is impossibly beautiful, of course. His mother is a gorgeous model. And that fucking jaw line, _what the hell,_ how does that even happen? Niall and Zayn have shared a bro-hug then proceed to discuss rich person politics, Louis is not interested. They’re laughing, Niall  & Zayn, then when Zayn asks

“Wonder if Harry’s here?” Niall goes rigid all over, he’s not laughing anymore.

“Yeah, he’s not, he’s just got here few days ago. Yanno, probably settlin’ in and shit.” And that’s odd, because Niall has a friend that Louis hasn’t met or heard of and he’s being serious which isn’t Niall at all.

“Ah yes so who’s this then, I don’t believe we’ve met?” And shit Louis thought he might be able to slide past Zayn without being noticed, but alas, he couldn’t.

“Louis Tomlinson, special boy he is, natural born genius!” Louis blushes, even if he and Niall aren't exactly friends, his opinion matters.

“Hmm. Never heard of ya, good to meet you though mate.” Zayn puts his hand out for Louis to shake, Louis takes his hand before telling him;

“Yeah, not too well known around here, only got in on a scholarship.” which happens to bring forward the fact that it’s strange.

“A scholarship? Impressive mate, never heard of it.” Louis manages a weak laugh. Luckily Niall is an excellent human being and pulls Louis inside, his smile finally returning.

Zayn Malik knows how to throw a party. Strobe lights, champagne fountains, fucking aerial dancers. You name it, this party has it. However this party was for the rich. The air was filled with arrogance and people were adorned it suit and gowns. It was absolutely insane and Louis loves every second of it.

Before long Louis and Niall are covered in sweat and champagne and god knows what else. Louis is drunk and happy and Niall is drunk and happy and nothing else matters.

***

Louis’ pretty sure he’s going to have the worst hangover he’s ever had in the morning because they’re back at the flat and Louis feels drunk enough to care about Niall’s personal life.

“So Niall, who is this Harry you and Zayn were speaking of?” Niall’s drunk, but he is very aware of the question Louis just asked. “Just someone who goes here, he’s not important.” Louis frowns.

“Why’d you seem so pissed earlier then?” Niall sighs, it reminds Louis of himself actually and he hopes the fucker is getting annoyed with his questions.

“He got in some trouble awhile back, I was with him. His people thought it was my fault, and I’m not aloud to hang out with him anymore.” Louis no longer cares about this kid, he obviously shits money, _he has people_ for gods sake.

“Well, in all fairness Niall, it probably was.” Louis smirks as his words come out a slurred mess. He flops down on the sofa and he can feel sleep coming. Right before it hits, he hears Niall whisper;

“Trust me it wasn’t.”

***

Louis wakes up on the floor. Lovely. For a brief moment Louis lies there, enjoying the quiet atmosphere. Then he is given another reason to hate Niall. The crash of piano keys upstairs a _bso-fucking-lutely_ kills his brain. He drags himself off the floor and realizes he’s still a sweaty, sticky mess from the night before. Louis begrudgingly trudges up the stairs to the loft where Niall is still banging on the piano playing some sort of aria.

“Niall, you dick!” Louis whines. “Would you shut up, that piano is killing my head!” The piano stops and Louis is impressed. He didn’t even say please.

“Sorry mate, forgot about the hangover.” Ah yes, if Louis is jealous of anything Niall has, it would be his immunity to hangovers. Which comes in handy when you party as much as Niall, he wonders if maybe niall has just grown accustomed to them or if it’s an Irish perk.

“Niall you must have a slight headache, last night was insane.” Niall shrugs.

“Nah mate, nothin’.” Louis wants to kill the bastard, but if he does he’ll never find out more about the mysterious Harry. Louis opens his mouth to be annoying and ask more questions, but before he can Niall jumps up from the piano bench and screams breakfast as loud as possible. Louis sighs and follows Niall downstairs.

“So Louis, term starts in 2 days,” Niall begins, “and I don’t even know what you’re taking.” Louis scoffs.

“Well I wonder why, we’ve been doing nothing but partying all week Niall.” Niall laughs his loud laugh and says;

“Thats the only thing we should be doing!” as he opens a bottle of whiskey. So they still have no clue what the other is taking as Louis drinks away his headache.

***

Saturday night, Zayn invites Niall and Louis (yes _and Louis_ ) over to his rooms. They’re much like Louis’ own, decorated in ornate furniture and everything was painted in gold (enough with the fuckin’ gold already!) Zayn for the most part was is kind and very chilled out, however, Louis notices, he is very aware of his status and he flaunts it. He wears designer clothes of course, and Louis really isn’t sure if he’s wearing some sort of traditional garb or if he’s just going for something original.

“So Louis, scholarship eh?” Zayn asks. Louis wishes people would stop asking him becuase it makes him worried and nervous.

“Yeah, the Duke of York scholarship actually.” Zayn nods slowly.

“Duke of York yes, I believe he introduced that when Beatrice was born. Never been given out though, as far as I’m aware.” Zayn talks about the Duke and the Princess as though he knows them, and really he probably does.

“You know what Niall?” Zayn says. “I should’ve invited Harold.” Niall frowns. “He let me take the fall Zayn, I’m never sharing my whiskey with his again.” Louis then proceeds to piece things together;

_Harry. Harold. Yes ok, Harold Edward, Prince of York. “He got into trouble.” “His people thought it was my fault.” “He let me take the fall Zayn.” Harold is Harry and Harry is Harold._

__

Louis chokes on his drink.

“Louis mate! You alright, not dyin’?” Niall shouts. Once Louis is able to speak again he shouts in Niall’s face.

“YOU NEVER SAID HARRY WAS A GODDAMN PRINCE!” And then they start laughing.

“Well you never asked.” Niall manages, in between his fits of laughter.

“I asked who he was and you said ‘some guy who goes here.’ Failing to mention that you’re friends with _The_ Prince Harry is a big fucking deal!” Niall does some sort of dance with his eyebrows and replies with;

“ _The_ Prince Harry? So you’re a fan?” Louis’ shocked, appalled even! All of the press agree with him, Harry is a wild child who abuses his title and shames the royal family.

“Absolutely not Niall!” Niall shakes his head.

 

“The royals aren’t aloud to get into trouble Louis, if I was him I would’ve done the same however, I probably would've asked first. Louis cannot believe what he’s hearing.

“Honestly Lou, he isn’t a bad guy.” Just no.

“Shut up Ireland, you’re dead to me now!” They just stare at him.

“Niall, he is living proof that all rich people are assholes!” Zayn and Niall frown.

“That hurts Louis.” Zayn whines. For a moment there, Louis almost forgot the two he’s sitting with probably burn money for fun.

“I’m sorry how could I _ever_ make it up to you.” Louis mocks.

“You can pour us both another drink!” Niall cries.

****

“Of course I can.” Louis mumbles. Louis, being the curious soul that he is, needs to know what Niall _didn’t_ do. “So if it’s not a touchy subject, what did he do?” He asks. Zayn sighs and Niall rolls his eyes.

****

“Question is Louis, what did he _not_ do. He fucks anything that walks, is hardly ever sober and if he is he’s probably high. Unfortunately, the poor lad got caught smoking in his limo with me right before some big charity event.” Louis knows Harry has been known to get into trouble, but not that he was that bad.

****

“Well that wasn’t in The Sun.” Niall snorts.

****

“Thats because his father paid ‘em to keep quiet. Can’t have that shit on the front cover.” Louis really can’t believe he’s having this conversation with a Syco records producers son and Zayn Malik. Louis is almost, almost impressed with the options this school has provided him.

****

“One thing I don’t understand Niall, technically, you _did_ do it.” Niall laughs again.

****

“Hey, he brought the weed!” Louis laughs along with him then Zayn joins in and it’s all good until Louis thinks of another question.

****

“So what made him like this, I mean his sisters seem normal enough.” Zayn sighs.

****

“He was too young to understand what happened between his parents and I guess he just took too many joyrides in his daddy’s Jag. Got himself all proper messed up inside.” Zayn explains.  Louis says silent and just nods. Louis knows he doesn’t like Harry, no he doesn’t need to meet the lad to form judgement, but he can’t help but feel a little sorry for him.

****  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Frank Ocean's Super Rich Kids.  
> No Interruption by Hoodie Allen is Zayn's song for the fic idek why k I feel like it should be.  
> Louis' song is most definitely Now Is The Start by A Fine Frenzy.  
> Come Visit me tumblr = dylanobrienkillsme


	4. Just Let Me Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Prince Harold.

It’s now close to 2 a.m.

and Louis’ starting to get tired. Zayn, surprisingly, has been a half decent host and kept Louis entertained. Niall, however, has been absolute shit company.  The evening has consisted of absinthe, smoking (Louis isn’t sure what) and singing. Turns out Zayn also has a piano and Niall loves to sing, big shocker there.

 

“So Louis what exactly are you studying?” Zayn questions.

 

In the few hours Louis has known Zayn, he has clearly expressed his hatred for the rich, he’s also realized that Zayn isn’t a complete prat.

 

“I’m actually taking history, in particular, British history.” Zayn nods and Niall laughs and the rest of the night passes in a blurry cloud of smoke.

 

***

 

Murder is eminent.

 

Louis is going to kill Zayn and his absinthe then swear to the Great Gods of Primetime Television that he will never drink again.

 

“Louis c’mere!” Then Louis remembers he has Niall for a roommate and he shouldn’t commit himself to that. Which is a good idea because Niall walks into his bedroom thrusting a bottle of vodka in the air. Louis tilts his head and stares at Niall who states that they have to celebrate the last day before term starts.  Louis thinks that’s pretty reasonable. Soon a knock comes and Louis runs to open the door and reveals Ashton and Luke, each of them holding a bottle of something - _pink?_ Ashton and Luke are 2 of Niall’s friends and are attached at the hip. “Niall invited us.” Luke says, Louis smirks.

 

“Well I certainly didn’t. Now get your arses in here!” Louis laughs. The two teens aren’t exactly Louis’ favorite people ever, but the aren’t horrible either. Luke and Ashton enter the flat laughing, they then proceed to search for Niall.

 

Niall had introduced Louis to all of his closest friends the day after they had met, and more often than not, they would all join Louis and Niall at parties or clubs. Ashton and Luke had been dating for almost 4 years and Louis has yet to see one without the other. The two are part of some sort of punk rock band(punk rock Louis’ ass, they’re all losers) with Niall’s other 2 friends Calum and Michael, who’re step brothers.  All 4 of them are from Sydney, and their parents are involved in some big law firm or something. Louis was also introduced to two girls, Eleanor and Perrie who are dating, and Louis is beginning to wonder if Niall is the only straight person in his circle of friends. Louis loves Eleanor, they are on the same wave-length. Eleanor actually comes from a pretty average family, but Perrie made Eleanor let her pay for her school fee’s. Her exact words were apparently _“If you don’t let me do this for you I will kill you, then kill myself because I can’t live without you.”_ which is the perfect mix of terrifying and sweet so Louis can also tolerate Perrie. Her mom is the best  fashion designer to ever live, Katherine Edwards, who Louis can barely afford but spends his limited money on anyways.  When he told Perrie this, she thanked him because she gets to spend the money her mom makes. Which made Louis like her a little less.

 

“So Louis, Niall.” Ashton begins. “What are we to do with this lovely day?” Niall then gets this look on him. Louis has seen this look before, it’s the “we are going to get fucked up and probably do something illegal” face. The twisted smile, the glint in his eyes. It said it all.

 

“Well lads, you see, I believe life should be lived to the fullest, that we should live while we’re young, seize the day and all that shite.” Niall was a master at speeches. “We are going to throw a party. The best party you lot have ever seen.” He smiles. “Will this party be completely legal? Absolutely not. So, to make this a success, I need each of you to send a mass text to everyone on your contact list, your Facebook, Twitter, for gods sake put on it your blog, just get the message out there! Except Louis, you don’t know anyone fun.” Louis smacks Niall upside the head and Niall laughs. Naturally.  After Ashton and Luke have finished applauding, Niall informs Louis & Co. that Zayn is already on it and so is Liam, Zayn’s boyfriend. (so yeah the only straight one.)

 

“Alright then, where is it?” Luke asks and then Niall does the look again before announcing ceremoniously; “The Fairmount!”, which as Louis knows is the most luxurious hotel in the world.

 

***

 

After the drinking had started and they were all high as the sky (Ashtons words not Louis’) Louis thinks of something that could be important to Niall.

 

“Niall, wouldn’t Prince Harold be on Zayn’s contacts?” Niall snorts.

 

“Louis darling, Zayn is very aware that inviting our dear Harry would be a very bad choice, trust me he won't be there.” Louis shrugs because if that’s how Niall feels then so be it. Ashton and Luke have long since departed to get ready for the party which starts in approximately 1 hour.

 

“Well we better get all dressed up then hadn’t we?” Louis says, and Niall puts out his cigar and skips to his room to get ready. Louis is about to go down the hall to his own room when he hears the door to the flat open. Louis assumes it’s Asthon or Luke so he calls “We’ve run out of champagne!” over his shoulder and continues walking.

 

“I didn’t come for a drink, but now that you mention it…” And that is most definitely not Luke or Ashton. Louis turns around slowly and almost dies then and there, because _hell-fuckin-o_. The boy is impossibly beautiful, tall, very tall, and his hair which is a mess of curls, sits high atop his head. He’s wearing a black button up shirt that's unbuttoned at the top and sleeves rolled up to the elbows  which shows off several tattoos. He’s wearing black jeans which are unfairly tight and leave little to the imagination. He’s just standing there playing with some ornate decoration that sits on the mantel by the door. It isn’t his astounding looks that stop Louis dead in his tracks however, because he is looking at the bane of his existence, the reason Louis hates everyone in this godforsaken school, Prince Harry Edward of York. Louis is not staring. He isn’t.

 

“Close your mouth dicks don’t fly.” Harry says and smirks. _What the actual fuck?_ He’s still playing with that goddamned fuckin’ ornament! Luckily Niall is a master of perfect timing.

 

“Hey Lou, I can either wear the blue or th-Harry!” Niall greets as he tosses both shirts on the sofa so Harry can’t see. Only then does the boy look up.

 

“Niall, I hear you’re hosting a party.” and it’s just the way he says it. Harry looks innocent, in a way, but Louis can see it in his eyes. He is a liar, a snake, and Louis knows it. He says it like he’s completely happy about it, thrilled even, but Louis can see he’s angry he wasn’t invited.

 

“Wherever did you hear that? Was it Zayn? He has been trying to get me to have a party for ages.” Niall says nervously, and thats new because Niall is always so happy. Harry barks out a harsh laugh.

 

“I’m actually quite offended I wasn’t invited actually.” Harry admits, completely by-passing what Niall just said.

 

“Listen Harry, I would’ve invited you it’s just.. well yanno.” Niall breaths. Louis is getting a sense that there is something more to the story than them getting high in a limo.

 

“Ah yes, the incident in Wellington. Well a little fun never hurt anyone did it?” Niall rolls his eyes.

 

“It hurt you Harold.”

 

“So I’ll just let you two catch up and go get ready ok? Ok, have fun!” Louis rushes, but of course Louis has the worst luck imaginable and Harry is just dying to know all about him.

 

“And who is this?” Harry purrs, putting emphasis on his words. Then something really really weird happens. Harry waltzes his ass over to Louis and spins him around. Again, _what the actual fuck_? “He’s perfect.”

 

“Oh fuck no, good-fuckin-bye!” Louis shouts and gets his ass out of there and to the safety of his room. He hears Harry chuckle as he walks down the hallway. Louis officially wants nothing more to do with the prick but, curiosity ensues so he sneaks upstairs to the loft and watches them from out over the railing. Harry is still looking down the hallway where Louis disappeared. Then he turns to Niall who has made his way to the kitchenette where he is now pouring himself a drink. Harry claps his hands in excitement and asks Niall to pour him one as well. Niall simply puts the gin on the island, picks up his glass, and walks to sit on the sofa. Harry frowns and goes to sit next to Niall, who is staring at the blank TV screen and Louis doesn’t think he’s ever seen the boy so quiet.

 

“You know, I would’ve blamed it on Zaynie if I could’ve.” Niall doesn’t respond. “That probably wasn’t the right thing to say.” Oh look at that, it seems Curly has a brain. “Niall,” Harry starts. “I realize I’ve made some mistakes,” Niall scoffs. “and I won't go to the party if you don’t want me there, but you should know that I’m sorry.” Harry tries. Niall is staring down at his drink and Harry is staring at Niall.

 

“You know it’s not that I don’t want you there mate. I’m just trying to protect you, always have been, always will be.” Niall admits, but still doesn’t look up. Harry gives Niall a sad look and puts his hand on his back.

 

“Niall, I miss you, and I mean you being at home too, Dad does as well.” Niall finally looks up.

 

“Oh yes I’m sure, as far as I remember, correct me if I’m wrong here, but the engagement was called off because of me.” Louis finds that interesting. Harry laughs.

 

“Ok, so maybe he misses Maura, not you.” and for the first time since Harry’s arrival, Niall smiles.

 

“You’re still not coming to the party.” Niall states, Harry smirks.

 

“Whatever, next time then.  Now wherever is that roommate of yours gone, I like him.” And the snake is back. Niall laughs and shouts for Louis. Louis decides this may be a good time to go downstairs.  He makes his way back to the front room like a ninja and praises himself for his stealthy composure.

 

“Oh my, look who’s still here, Niall why don’t you see Curly out the door I need to speak with you.” Which isn’t a lie, but it isn’t urgent either.  

 

“I get this feeling you don’t like me.” Harry says. Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“Wow real Einstein, this one!” Louis replies, to no one in particular.

 

“We’ve only just met!” Harry protests.

 

“Doesn’t matter!”

 

“You don’t even know me!”

 

“Oh I know enough thank you.” Harry rolls his eyes.

 

“Can I ask why, at least?”

 

“Yes I suppose.”

 

“Why?” Harrys demands.  Louis isn’t good at holding back when it comes to his sassy attitude, and he doesn’t really care either.

 

“Never said I’d answer.” Louis spits. Niall sighs and speaks up.

 

“Louis isn’t really a big fan of the um, yanno…”

 

“The people that shit money and then burn it for fun.” Louis interrupts. Then Niall brings his hands to his face.

 

“Oh my fuckin god ya cunt, shut the fuck up!” Niall cries at the same time Harry starts laughing, which just pisses Louis off even more.

 

“Uh huh, so you hate yourself?” Louis realizes Harry doesn’t know Louis isn’t made of gold.

 

“I got in to this godforsaken school on a scholarship, actually, it was your bloody father who gave me the money.” Louis exclaims. Harry doesn’t respond which Louis takes as a good thing. He just kind of stand there and sputters out random sounds. Then Niall-bless his soul- says;

 

“You know what Harry, I think it’s time to go.” And proceeds to shoo him out of the flat. He follows him out the door and stays out there for some time.

 

***

 

When Niall finally comes inside, they’ve got 20 minutes to get to the party. (Which Niall had his staff set up.)

 

“You see Niall, he’s kept us, and now we’re going to be late!” Niall rolls his eyes.

 

“Louis, I was explaining your situation to him, and also you didn’t have to be like that.”  Louis is once again appalled by NIall.

 

“Ni, are you blind? He’s a conniving snake!” Niall shakes his head.

 

“Louis he wasn’t even rude to to you! He called you perfect for gods sake!” Louis gives Niall his best Sam Winchester signature bitch face.

 

“Niall, you’re the one who said he fucks everything that walks, I’m just trying to the get the message across!” Louis gets a smack upside the head and Niall’s walking back to his room mumbling something about having to be good looking and Louis is very offended.

 

***

 

Apparently Zayn Malik isn’t the only one who knows how to throw a party because Niall’s party almost upstages Zayn’s. Partially because they’ve hotboxed the sauna (yes, _the sauna_.) but that's not a deciding factor. There’s so many people running about, having sex in the hotel halls and even jumping off room balconies into the outdoor pool.  Louis doesn’t really know what’s going on, he is truly,100% fucked up.

 

***

When Louis first arrived at this stupid school, he never would’ve thought he’d be sitting in the same sauna with some of the most famous people in the world children.  He also didn’t think that that sentence would be as weird as it was but hey, what happens, happens!

 

***

Louis’ pretty sure he’s riding a unicorn.

 

***

Louis is 99.9% sure he just saw Alex from Target.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Why Don't We Go There by One Direction  
> So Harry's song is Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You by The Arctic Monkeys. Just listen to it when he's just standing there playing with the lil ornament thing k.  
> Hit up da tumblr >> dylanobrienkillsme  
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think??


	5. Your body is a weapon love, and it makes me wanna cry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis thinks Harry is attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look at me updating and all that. 
> 
> and here we have Liam

 

Louis thinks he might have made a bad decision. It’s the first day of lectures and Louis has a pounding headache and he can’t find the energy to get out of bed. But Niall, of course, doesn’t want Louis to fail his courses so naturally he jumps on Louis and shouts;

 

“IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF TERM LOUEHH!” Louis groans and tries to push Niall off his bed onto the floor but to no avail. 

 

“Niall, I don’t wanna get up!” Louis whines. Niall huffs out a breath and drags Louis off his bed, by the ankles. Louis lands with a thud.

 

“Ni, can you have your goddamn assistant pick me up some goddamn fucking painkillers or some shit. “ Louis asks, voice muffled by his blankets.

 

“Yes Louis. Now, get up and prepare yourself to face the day.” Niall proceeds to shuffle about collecting Louis’ finest apparel as Louis stands up. “So, today you will probably meet multiple stereotypical rich kids. Do not, I repeat,  do not insult, and/or hurt them, or you may have a lawsuit on your hands.” He says as he hands Louis his clothes for the day ahead. Louis inspects what he has been given which is a Stone Roses shirt and Louis’ favorite Topman trousers. He thanks Niall before shoving him out into the hallway.

 

***

 

Louis is ready to kill a bitch 5 minutes after he arrives to his first lecture. The two girls in front of him are clutching Prada bags and wearing Gucci sunglasses with Dolce & Gabbana dresses. They are also squealing in delight about last nights party with the 2 other girls sitting in front of them. One of them claims to have slept with Harry and it takes everything Louis has in him not to call her out on it, because Louis knows that Harry wasn’t there and he couldn’t be more happy about it.  The fake bitch is still telling her fake-bitch friends all about her fake night with Harold, and Louis opens his mouth to say something right when the professor calls the class to order and the girls finally shut up. 

 

By the end of his lecture, Louis has a cartoon dinosaur and 3 clowns riding unicycles drawn in his History of British Art notebook. He was meant to be copying notes, but it was so boring and Louis can remember everything anyways. Louis isn’t really a fan of british art anyways. His next lecture, History of The British Mint, might be a little more interesting, but lets be honest here, probably not. 

 

*** 

 

Louis was correct, the lecture was boring, as was the one after that and the one after that one. Louis has never been so happy to be around Niall in his life. 

 

“Niall, you wouldn’t believe it! Girls were actually arguing over who’s Prada bag cost more. It’s absolutely ridiculous!” The blonde irish lad just snorts. 

 

“Try going to school with people like that for your entire life, trust me, I know.” Niall obviously isn’t into all that, probably why he’s single, besides the fact all his friends are lesbians. 

 

“Don’t know how you do it Ni, I wanted to snap their necks!” Niall laughs joyously and then that is followed by a proposition for drinks and Louis thinks thats a brilliant plan. Louis is almost excited until Niall lets him know Harry’s coming, as well as Zayn and Liam who’re alright lads.  But however nice they are, the massive prick that is Harry of York is still going to be there.

 

***

 

Louis really wishes he had have said no, because Harold has just walked in and Louis already kind of wants to set him on fire. He’d burn up quick too, with all that alcohol in his system. But, enough thoughts of murder for one night, Louis has survived the day of Prada bags, iPhone’s and several questions like “ Oh, what does your family own?”  and the classic “ what's  your net worth?’”  and he doesn’t think killing a prince would be a good way to end off the day. 

 

*** 

 

The conversation Louis is currently partaking in to is almost too much to deal with. After Liam was told about Louis and his impressive cranium he wouldn’t stop trying to have conversations with him about economics and world statistics. Honestly if Louis ever knew anything about any of that he probably deleted it from his brain long ago. 

 

“Now, I know I’m probably being a bit of a prat about it, but seriously who does Japan think they are practically stealing the idea right from China, right?” Liam complains. Louis is trying to listen, he really is. Now, Louis isn’t exactly completely in control of his mouth when he drinks, but he’s still a genius. 

 

“Mhm, you know I’ve always believed Japan was more innovative, but then again, what does a Brit like me know, am I right?” Liam laughs and Louis chuckles along with him pretending to be interested. Then his drink is gone and he needs another glass. 

 

“Louis mate you want another drink? I’m going to get one for myself.” Liam says politely, Louis nods and Liam takes off. The others are engaging in a logical conversation about who’s fucking who and then Harry slide into Liam’s seat next to Louis.

 

“So Louis, who’s your fuckbuddy, I know Niall isn’t interested.” Harry asks, Louis scoffs. 

 

“Please, I’m much more dignified than that, I don’t keep myself to just one person, I share. I’m nice like that.” He replies. Harry smirks.

“Is that so?” 

 

Louis hums in response and Harry is grinning devilishly. Just before Liam comes back to his seat Harry whispers in Louis’ ear.

 

“Yanno, royalty fucks too, like maniacs.” Then he’s gone and Liam is sitting a drink in front of Louis and taking his seat.   

 

“Louis mate, you alright?”

 

“Yeah, just fantastic.” Louis assures Liam. He hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. Louis wont deny that Harry is beautiful, anyone could see that, and it isn’t that Louis doesn’t want to hit  that , he most definitely does. Harry’s just a prat and Louis wont give him the satisfaction. To make matters worse he’s still smirking at Louis and Louis is not sober enough to stop himself from smirking right back at the bastard. Harry look rather satisfied which pisses Louis off. 

 

“SOMEONE GET ME ANOTHER FUCKING DRINK!” Niall shouts as he waves around his empty glass. Then everyones laughing and Louis forgets entirely about Harry of York and his attitude. 

 

***

 

Louis is gloriously drunk and he’s had a wonderful night and coming home with Niall has never sounded so good. Here in Niall’s stupendously comfortable car Louis is trying to convince Niall that England has better footie teams than Ireland but he won’t stand for it. 

 

“LOUIS I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU SPEW MUTINIES TO MY FACE!” Niall screams as he reaches to open the door before Louis grabs his arm.

 

“Niall what do you think you’re doing?” Niall pouts and Louis gives him the high eyebrow.

 

“I was gonna fly out the door, I’m a free bird yanno.” Niall says, almost soulfully. Louis shakes his head and sighs.

 

“Yanno Louis,” Niall starts. “I saw you and Harry talking, that looked interesting. You seemed a little flustered. Oh, and don’t think I didn’t see the fucking smirking going on between you and the royal cunt, ‘cos I did.” Louis is drunk. Very drunk, so this doesn’t particularly bother Louis. 

 

“Harry is very pretty Niall. Very pretty.” Louis says simply. Niall nods.

 

“Mhm, really pretty, I agree. But you sure you don’t want any a that pretty boy?” Niall then winks suggestively and drunk Louis is feeling very brave this evening. Or moring. It doesn’t matter.

 

“Oh Niall. I want all that pretty boy. However, his twat-like disposition overpowers his attractiveness.” Louis states. Niall grins. Then laughs, loudly. Then becomes distracted by the shiny champagne glass in his cup holder. 

 

***

 

Louis awakes with a headache like no other and a note from Niall taped to his forhead.

 

Gone to classes, by the way you’ve one at 10. Maybe you should write about pretty-boy in your diary ;)

xoxo Niall

 

Pretty boy…..  pretty boy…

 

“FUCKIN SHIT!” Louis screams to no one, because Louis is 300% sure he told Niall some things about Harry he’d rather keep to himself. So Louis, has successfully screwed himself over because he is never going to hear the end of this.  To top it all off, it’s 9:45 and his first lecture starts in 15 minutes.

 

***

Louis’ first English Arts class confirms what he has heard from other students. -who just happen to be speaking loud enough because Louis hasn’t conversed with any of them.- Louis professor is absolutely insane. He’s bald and has a red goatee and shouts at the class in swahili. Louis can’t even figure out where he’s actually from because he has a citizenship of Britain, Kenya, America, Scotland, France, and Canada.  

 

But he doesn’t believe in homework and Louis is happy. 

 

*** 

Niall is in Louis’ music history class, one of his electives. Niall has never been so quiet, Louis thinks, he’s actually interested in the class and isn’t being an annoying prat as per usual. Louis is almost proud. 

 

***

Louis’ day is going fairly well but then it’s 3 and Louis has History of The Royal Family which is Louis worst class, he doesn’t enjoy it, which means he won't hand in classwork or homework or anything really. Louis’ sitting at his seat away from the leaches and just enjoying his solitude when whispers arise and giggling starts. 

 

“Oh fuck no..” Louis mumbles under his breath, because Harry just walked in the goddamn door and he  cannot be in this class. But he keeps walking, directly towards Louis, he might add. Then he reaches Louis and sits his ass in the seat right next to Louis. Louis rolls his eyes.

“You’re sitting next to me why  Your Highness ?” He spits out. Harry chuckles. 

 

“Well, I’m quite educated in my family’s history, and people like to cheat. I figured since you’re a genius, you won't.” He smirks. Louis wants to stab him.

 

“Of course not Harold. Wouldn’t dream of it.” Louis responds. 

 

“Louis, why so hostile?” Louis completely ignore the bastard. “Alright then.” 

 

Then, when the professor walks in, Louis realizes that everyone had been staring at him and Harry. Weirdos. Spoiled, bitchy, weirdos.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Your body is a weapon by The Wombats.  
> Liams song is I Wanna Get Better by Bleachers which is so accurate for his character and you'll see why sooooonnnn
> 
>  
> 
> I've got a new work, go look at it. 
> 
> please.
> 
> I'm begging here.


	6. I Swear You'll Feel Alive, Boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds a nice park bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the slow updates, but i'm trying to get back into the swing of things after the holidays, hope you all had an amazing christmas and Happy 2015 people!!!!

  
****

To Louis’ knowledge, he hadn’t spilled anything on his trousers and he was sure he doesn’t have anything on his face. But the excuses of human beings that were his classmates wouldn't stop looking.

“Oh look at them, petty people. Jealousy is one of the seven deadly sins you know.” Harry mumbles. Wait, what?

“Jealous? What the bloody hell are you on about?” Harry just laughs at Louis’ confusion.  

“Well they obviously wanted me to sit with them, but I prefer humble company of course.”

Louis rolls his eyes.

“Consited much?” Harry just chuckles and waves off Louis’ comment.

***

Though Louis had to sit next to Harry the entire class, it wasn’t that bad. Louis absorbed all the information thrown at him like a sponge and it seemed that Harry was a decent student, only talking to him once or twice.  But of course, Louis’ luck runs out.

“So Louis,” Harry begins, leaning in close to Louis. “What are you doing tonight?” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Not hanging out with you, if thats what you were going to suggest.” Louis spits back at him. Of course, Harry doesn’t take offence to this and simply leans back in his chair and laughs. Louis sighs and walks away as Harry is suddenly immersed in a sea of people.

As Louis walks back from his lectures, he becomes aware of his surroundings and how beautiful they are. How had he never noticed how amazing the campus was? He’s been at the school a week already but he hasn’t taken much in. Besides the pubs and clubs. You know, the important stuff.  But as much as Louis hates this place it is truly gorgeous. So Louis takes some time for himself and plops down on the nearest bench, which is in a lovely little place opposite a park with a rose garden behind him. It’s like a scene out of a movie Louis thinks. He takes a picture of the park in front of him, with the lecture halls behind it, it looks absolutely beautiful, and Louis thinks he would enjoy this place if it wasn’t for the people inside the beautiful buildings. He sends it to Stan with the caption _this place is basically hell for the rich_ and he closes his eyes and takes in the sounds around him and almost forgets where he is. But then his phone vibrates with a text from Stan.  

_What? Not gettin’ on with Niall, and mate, is that Prince Harry in the background?_

 

Sure enough as Louis looks at the picture again, Harry is coming out of the nearest lecture hall, where Louis just exited himself. Then as he looks up again, Harry is walking over to Louis with a smirk on his face. Louis groans aloud.

__

“Cmon man why do you have to follow me everywhere?” He says as he sets his phone aside. Harry chuckles and looks down at Louis.

__

“I was just leaving class, those blood sucking parasites can get a bit annoying don’t you think?” He asks as he sits down and picks up Louis’ phone.

__

“Hey give that back Curly, property of yours truly!” Louis shouts, but to no avail, Harry has already spotted the picture he sent to Stan.

__

“Who is Stan, Louis? Is he what's been gettin between us?” Harry pouts as he holds up Louis’ phone to take a photo of himself.

__

“Oh get over yourself, your highness, Stan is my best friend, I just don’t find you appealing.” Louis states proudly, putting his nose in the air. Harry doesn’t even respond, apparently he’s too busy picking a filter to go with the ‘selfie’ he’s just taken on Louis’ phone.

__

“What do you think Louis, Inkwell or Valencia?” Harry asks. Louis doesn’t want answer him. Hell Louis doesn’t even want to acknowledge him. But Louis just cannot let someone do that to a picture with good potential.

__

“Inkwell.” Louis mumbles.

__

“What's that?” Harry asks.

__

“Inkwell.” Louis says a little louder.

__

“And why is that Louis?” Harry questions.

__

“The Valencia is just going to make your skin look ridiculous, Harry. For gods sake.” Louis says, like it's completely obvious. Harry snorts and mutters “Of course it would” and goes back to work on whatever he’s doing on Louis phone. Soon enough Louis gets his phone back and Harry leans back on the bench with his hands behind his head looking pleased, with his raybans sitting on the bridge of his nose.  As louis unlocks his phone, he is greeted with the photo of Harry as his wallpaper. Louis doesn't bother with changing it because that could not have been all he did. Of course, as if on cue, a text from Stan saying ‘wait what?!?’  pops up. Louis clicks the notification and briefly looks over at Harry, who is still smirking to himself. There, above the one Stan just sent lies a text.

__

_‘Why yes, that_  is _Prince Harry, him and I are good mates, we go out for drinks, have a good laugh yanno.’ it reads, with the picture of Harry attached. Louis shakes his head._

_**** _

“Seriously? You prick, I don’t need people at home thinking i’m friends with a pretentious prat such as yourself!” Louis shouts. Harry puts a hand over his heart.

_**** _

“Louis, I’m offended!” Harry says with mock hurt. Does this guy even feel anything?

_**** _

“Good.” Louis scoffs. “Good bye Harold, i’ll see you tomorrow then.” Harry just waves Louis off as he walks away towards his rooms. Louis starts to write another text.

_**** _

_Sorry mate, that was harry, no we aren’t good friends.- Lou_

_**** _

_So you aren’t friends but you know each other???? -Stan_

_**** _

_That, is in fact, correct- Lou_

_**** _

_Well shit mate. You keep good company.- Stan_

_**** _

_He isn’t that great man, but Niall’s alright, his dads VP at fuckin Syco- Lou_

_**** _

_Syco? as in Syco records?? Keep him around Lou!!!!! but seriously? Make friends with harry, he’s loaded.- Stan_

_**** _

Louis doesn’t answer. He’s too busy looking at Perrie, Eleanor, Ashton, Luke, and Niall doing yoga in the front room.

_**** _

“Alright everyone, now, into the warriors pose!” Perrie turns around at the sound of the door closing.”Oh hey Louis! Would you like to join us?” Louis is frozen at the door, Perries eyes are on him, Eleanor is in a perfect pose, Niall is struggling to stay standing, and Ashton and Luke are falling all over each other.

_**** _

“Perrie bet the 3 of them that they couldn’t handle her yoga routine and they had to prove a point. It’s not going well for them.” Liam shouts from upstairs. Louis follows his voice and sees him hanging out over the rail and Zayn is sitting behind him on the sofa smoking a cigar.

_**** _

“I think i’ll pass pezza, and Zayn put that out, I don’t want to get that fuckin’ couch fumagated!” Louis shouts back up at him as he makes his way up the stairs to sit and watch the catastrophe thats going on downstairs.

_**** _

“Alright boys.” El begins. “Whoever falls down first, doesn’t get anything. Lets go. Liam I want you reffing!” Liam gives her a thumbs up and Perrie is right back at it, transferring into some other position. Louis gets his phone back out sends a picture back to Stan

_******  
****** _

_This is my life mate, I’m serious. Come get me.- Lou_

_**** _

Louis never does get an answer, but Niall ends up being the last one standing but only because he pushed Eleanor over. Liam decrees that yoga, is in fact, a contact sport, and Niall wins. The prize of course is a small sum of 2000£. Nothing but pocket change. After Niall gets his money, the girls start complaining and Niall tells them he doesn’t allow any sore losers in his apartment so they leave. When Louis asks Zayn and Liam why they’re still here, they leave because they forgot they were only here for the entertainment. Then It’s just Ash, Luke, Louis and Niall left in the apartment. Louis has let Ashton and Luke go far enough when he has to kick them off their couch before they got completely naked. So now it’s just Louis and Niall having a drink and Playing FIFA.

_**** _

“What do you wanna do tonight mate?” Niall asks.

_**** _

“Well I kinda figured we’d stay in, isn’t that what we’re already doing?” Louis answers, slightly confused. Niall fuckin’ giggles before answering.

_**** _

“Louis, mate c'mon. I refuse to have such a boring night. Now I haven’t heard of any good parties tonight, wanna go to Richies?” Louis shakes his head.

_**** _

“Ni, we’ve been there everyday for the past 3 days, somewhere new please.” Louis almost wishes he had said yes, because he has shit luck and just as the words come out of his mouth new ones fill the air.

_**** _

“Did someone say they wanted to go somewhere new? Because I've got the perfect place.” Harry shouts as he walks in the door. Louis turns around and sees Harry dressed to the nines in a fuckin sheer black shirt, those goddamn black jeans and a blazer.

_**** _

“Alright Haz, lets hear it.” Niall says.

_**** _

“Its this great spot in London, absolutely fantas-”

_**** _

“I’m going to stop you right there Curly, London is more than 3 hours away. No way we can get there. It’s already 9” Harry gives him a devilish smirk.

_**** _

“Helicopters waiting outside. Lets go.” Louis feels like he should be surprised but he isn’t.  

_****  
****_“Ya alright mate, we’re gonna go dressed just hold on, lets go Lou!” Niall tells Harry. So he and Niall go get dressed. Louis goes for the white t-shirt and black jeans look, whilst  Niall does the classic white tee and denim vest “I’m trying too hard” look. But Louis doesn’t say anything because he can kind of pull it off. After they get dressed Harry leads them up to the roof where the helicopter is causing wind that is doing all sorts of things to Louis’ hair. As he steps up into the helicopter he swears he sees Harry wink at him, probably not and it was just his brain giving him the subtle ‘hey this is most likely a bad idea’ thing it does. But Louis still gets in.

****  
**** _**  
** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from Troye Sivans 'Fun'  
> hmu on the tumblr >>> fandom-whore-oops  
> hope you enjoy leave comments :)


	7. I've Loved and I've Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are precious because they don’t last as long.
> 
> Like the moment Louis would eventually call “The Helicopter smile”. That only lasted about 5 seconds. But Louis would remember it for the rest of his life, and he would think about it for the rest of that night.

It’s not until Louis is sitting in the helicopter, looking out the window at the university getting smaller and smaller, that he realises he’s actually taking a private helicopter to London for a night out. Soon the university is gone and Louis turns back to Niall and Harry who are in the middle of a heated conversation. Messi or Ronaldo, the age old question, the one thing Louis has actually had a serious argument over since meeting Niall. Niall claims that Ronaldo is the better player, but Louis knows without doubt that it’s Messi. Always will be.

****

“Sorry Ireland, but I’m gonna have to go with Curly on this one, Messi takes the crown. I think you should just admit it to yourself.” Louis says, contributing to the conversation. Niall looks like Louis has just kicked his puppy.

****

“You’d choose siding with Harold over agreeing with me on this? Are you fuckin’ mad?” Niall yells, scaring the pilot and making the helicopter make a slight dip. Louis looks straight into Niall's eyes.

****

“No more screaming on the metal contraption that could send us plummeting to our deaths, got it?” Louis says seriously. Niall nods and turns to sit silently in his seat. Harry laughs at Niall and Louis goes back to staring out the window next to him. Looking down at the ground below him, Louis wonders why rich people don’t use helicopters to travel everywhere, because it's absolutely beautiful. Louis knows when they reach London because the lights that were once far and few, begin to get closer and closer. The astounding beauty of the city below takes Louis’ breath away and he can’t help but marvel at the sight.

****

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Harry says quietly from behind him.

****

“That's an understatement.” Louis mumbles. It really is.

****

“When I’m at home. I like to look out my window, it reminds me of when I was little. When I used marvel at it’s grandeur and dream of going to every single place in the city.” Harry tells him. “Now all I see when I look out are thousands of people running about, without purpose and pretending they’re happy with life.” Louis frowns.

 

“Thats a bit sad. Don’t you think?” He replies. Louis looks over at Niall who has his earphones in, oblivious to the conversation they’re having.

****

“That would depend on how you look at it Louis, I just find it interesting.” Louis just nods as they fly over tower bridge. Then, in the reflection of his window, Louis sees Harry’s face amidst the lights of London and it’s smiling. Actually smiling, with warm eyes and all. If he isn’t mistaken, Harry is looking directly at the back of Louis’ head as he smiles, but he can’t  be sure because it only lasts for a few seconds before he looks down at his phone. But it was a smile, a real smile. Louis thinks it might be because Harry didn’t know that Louis could see, but Harry acted like a real human being with an actual soul right then and there and Louis is almost proud.

****

“Alright boys, looks like this is our stop.” Harry says as the helicopter starts to descend over Wembley Stadium.

****

“What do you mean this is our stop? You realize we’re over a football stadium?” Louis asks just as the studium dome starts to open. “Holy shit.” Louis whispers to himself before Harry clears up any confusion he might still have.

****

“We’re in the middle of London mate, we can’t just land on the side of the road now can we?” Louis can’t even respond because he’s looking around him in awe as they lower into Wembley. He’s only ever seen the place on TV and he can’t believe how big it is.

****

“How the fuck did ya manage this one, you crazy cunt?” Niall laughs.

****

“I know a guy.” Harry responds simply. Louis shakes his head because, of course he does. Niall just laughs, Louis supposes he’s probably used to all this, being a part of the same world Harry is and all. “You guys can go head out I’m just gonna make sure everythings good here, I’ll meet you out by the car. The usual one Ni.” Niall nods and pulls Louis along by his wrist to the exit. Louis looks back to see Harry thanking that pilot and dialing someone on his phone.

****

“This is insane Niall, you know that?” Louis states.

****

“Harry likes to show off.” Niall shrugs.

****

“Well no shit, mate.” Louis answers.

****

“So I saw you guys talking, in the ‘copter I mean.” Niall blurts.

****

“Did you now?” Louis muses.

****

“Yeah, so what about.” Curious lad, Niall is.

 

“The lights Niall, the city, any further questions.” For some reason Louis feels like Harry would not appreciate him telling Niall about his inner thoughts.

“I see, well alright then.” Niall sighs quietly.

Louis is looking around at his surroundings, just taking it all in before Niall shoves him along and out the door. Harry is already standing by his car. Which happens to be the exact one Louis saw dropping off someone at the university before term started. Of course it was him.

“Took you lads long enough, now c’mon, I wanna get there before Ed Sheeran takes my favorite seat.” Louis is trying to process that sentence when he gets into Harry’s car. Louis doesn’t really know what he was expecting, maybe some classic limo interior. But oh no, Harry’s car had 3 seats in the back, very spacious, the royal seal printed on the head rests and, of course, a huge sunroof. As louis slides into the cream-coloured leather seat, Harry jumps into the front and gives his driver directions. Louis looks out his window as they drive to wherever they’re going (Harry still hasn’t told them) and tries to pair the things he saw in the sky with what he can see now. Louis thinks the London Eye may look a bit larger. Then as he’s looking out at the city, Louis see’s Harry in his window once again, but not smiling, his face is just wearing a neutral expression. Louis begins to wonder what could’ve made Harry smile. But he can’t think of anything, which is honestly a little sad, because he can’t think of one thing that would make the curly haired lad happy enough to smile. That is truly, _truly_ sad.

***

They end up going to some club that caters to celebrities and other VIP members of Londons society. Now, don’t misinterpret this, Louis has loved rubbing shoulders with the likes of Cara Delevigne, Rita Ora, and _Mick fuckin Jagger_.(Yes Louis met Mick Jagger) He really has. But he really needs to get some air. The people in the VIP section were worse than the parasites back at school. So now he’s mingling with his kind of people -ok not really they’re still much more wealthy than Louis will ever be- the less important people, as he walks towards an exit. Finally he spots a door to his left and pushes it open and steps into the cool night air.

****  
  


Then almost walks right back inside because Harry is leaned against the back brick wall in the small corner inverted from the sidewalk smoking a cigarette.

“Louis! Fancy seeing you out here.” He remarks as he pushes himself off the wall and drops his smoke.  

 

“Yes, how strange, me seeing you outside a club you brought me to.” Louis mutters as he looks up at the sky that has its stars hidden by the lights of the city.

 

“Yes I suppose it isn’t that weird..” Harry trails off. “Hope you’re enjoying yourself.” He finishes.

 

“Nah, having a drink with Mick Jagger isn’t really my kinda thing.” Louis teases. Harry chuckles and Louis finds himself smiling. Harry steps closer to Louis so that they’re almost touching, but not quite. Louis can feel the heat radiating off Harry and it almost feels nice.

“A bit cold out here though innit it.” Harry asks, looking at Louis.

“Not really no, it’s pretty warm in there.” Louis mumbles, looking up at the younger boy.

“Well then, what time is it, we have classes tomorrow. We should get back at a reasonable hour.” Harry says as he keeps looking down at Louis, face blank.

“‘Bout 2:30 I think, my first class is at 10, so we should probably find Niall.” Louis answers casually. Harry nods, but neither of them move.Louis wants to, he really does. But he feels trapped under Harry's stare, like he’s been glued to the ground where he stands. The the door bursts open and Niall falls onto the street with about about 4 models hanging off him.

“HARREH! LOU! I been lookin for you two everywhere! We gotta go, I got early classes.” Harry steps back from Louis and he nods.

“Yeah, sure I’ll text Paul and have him come ‘round, you ladies need a ride anywhere, cab money?” The girls shake their heads, but Harry gives them money and calls over a cab anyways. They get in and and the cab takes off just as Harry’s car is pulling up. That was quick.

“That was nice of you, giving them girls a ride home.” Louis says to Harry. He just smirks.

“I’m not a complete bastard you know.” Louis rolls his eyes, because yes, yes he is.

Louis falls asleep on the drive to Wembley and again on the flight back to the school. Louis can barely make his way down the 3 flights of steps to his flat after he gets off the room. Then he barely acknowledges Niall screaming goodnight as he falls onto his bed.

***

Louis wakes up in the morning to his alarm smelling like alcohol and smoke. Great. But that’s not what he cares about, because their is a note taped to his forehead.

_Louissssss i’m just gonna have to do this every morning, i’ve gone to class, you got one at 10. oh by the way, nice picture of you in pretty boy in the sun this morning. ;) x Nialler_

Picture. Of him and Harry. In The Sun.

What?

 

Louis gets up from bed and opens his laptop to go onto The Suns website. Sure enough on the front page there is a new headline.

_Harry Edward partying in London_

_The Sun: Prince Harry of York was seen out in London last night at one of the city’s most exclusive clubs, the son of the Duke of York is meant to be studying at one of Britain's most prestigious universities, a good 3 hours away. Sources say the young prince got there at around 10pm with two friends, and stayed until the early hours of the morning. The picture below, shows Harry with model Cara Delevigne in the VIP section of the club. Our source also states that Harold was enjoying drinks with Ed Sheeran and James Corden. Rumor has it that he arrived and left the spot with Niall Horan and an unknown friend._

__

After the written part of the article, it shows 5 pictures, one with him and Cara, Harry dancing with Ed and then Niall, Harry and Louis arriving, laughing with each other. Then the last photo, which is slightly blurry, but still visible is a picture taken right before Niall burst through the side door. Harry towering over Louis and them staring at eachother. The caption reads;

_Prince Harry may have a new love interest, pictured here with the unknown boy he arrived with in a photograph taken earlier in the night, looking rather close._

__

Then the fifth photo is of Louis, Niall and Harry getting into Harry’s car.

_Then,the young Harold is pictured leaving with Niall Horan and the Unknown Boy again, this time leaving the club and heading towards Wembley Stadium, where they are rumoured to have taken a helicopter back to the university._

__

Louis closes his laptop and puts his head in his hands.

“Noooooo” He moans to nobody. Louis does not want to believe that one of Englands most read tabloids have called him Harry's new love interest, he doesn’t even want to think about it. But, Louis’ has the absolute worst luck, as he is learning quickly.

_So, not friends eh? -Stan  (1 picture)_

Stan has sent Louis a screenshot of the photo of him and Harry. Louis just throws his phone on his bed and gets ready for the day, not looking forward to it at all. Louis’ first class,  Basic Philosophy starts at 10 and it’s 9:30. No breakfast again this morning. Louis rushes to get cleaned up, taking a quick shower and throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, not even bothering with his hair. Louis gets to class 5 minutes late due to him having to run to class, but lets be honest here, he needed the exercise. Louis sits through his lecture only falling asleep  once, and then he is forced to walk another 10 minutes to get to his lecture hall for the dreaded, History of The Royal Family.

As Louis cuts through a park on his way to class, he ends up meeting harry who is cutting through the park from another direction.

****

“Louis, how are you this fine morning?” He asks Louis cheerfully. Louis responds by rolling his eyes. “I don’t believe that’s anyway to treat your new lover.” Harry teases. It takes everything Louis has not to put the Philosophy book he’s carrying to good use.

****

“Ah so you’ve read the article.” Louis sighs instead. Harry fucking _giggles_.

****

“I have indeed Louis, and I must say, the picture that was taken of us last night is shit quality. Wouldn’t you say?” Louis cannot bear to stay on the topic any longer so he quickly switched subjects.

****

“You know Harold, I hate to say it, but you look great this morning. How is that even possible, I didn’t wake up until I had to sprint to class.” Now, that is something Louis is genuinely curious about. Harry smiles.

****

“Well Louis,” Harry begins. “I woke up like this.” This time Louis does hit him with the textbook.

****

“YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF USING BEYONCE LYRICS AS EXCUSES!” Louis shouts as they enter the building of their course. This earns stares from the two professors talking in the foyer. Harry laughs loudly before telling Louis that he’s royalty and can do what he pleases.

****

Louis pushes open the door to the class with Harry trailing behind him walks to where was seated yesterday, Harry still following. Louis can feel the eyes following and resting on him as he sits and opens his books. He looks up and finds that Harry is sitting next to him and eyeing him, amused.

****

“I must say Louis, you attract a ton of attention.” Harry laughs. Louis glares at him.

****

“Screw you, Harry.” he spits, because Louis is not enjoying the attention. Harry’s smirk doesn’t falter however.

****

“Anytime Louis, just call me.” Louis feels like he’s been smacked by his own sass and can’t even think of a good comeback before Louis hears the girl in front of him whispering with her friends.

****

“He’s the one who was with Harry last night, from _The Sun_!” One of them squeals. 2 of them nod in agreement while the other one gives her opinion.

****

“It definitely is. Do you think they slept together?” She asks her fellow skanks. Louis stops listening then because nope. Just no.

 

“In her defense,” Harry whispers leaning close to Louis’ ear. “You do look like you’ve been thoroughly fucked.” Louis chokes on his own spit and can feel the blood rise to his cheeks. Harry just chuckles and makes no attempt to see if Louis is dying or not as he leans back in his chair looking satisfied. Louis mutters prick under his breath and endures the rest of the lecture sitting next to Harry and listening to girls giggle their asses off.

 

******  
**  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter is ‘Explosions’ by Ellie Goulding.  
> Find me on the tumblr, fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com  
> If you want you give me a cheeky follow on Twitter @Jayma_Porter  
> (The self promo is strong #sorrynotsorry)


	8. You’ll Find Somebody You Can Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn’t like that Harry’s exactly who Louis would like to like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do read, do enjoy. It's been while, but hopefully you like this chapter :)   
> I know that there probably isn't any T.Swift fans here, but if so, talk to me on tumblr so we can fangirl over the Style video together  
> fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com

 

 

“You know Curly, it’s almost like you planned this whole story, the way you’re acting.” Louis starts. “You were probably the anonymous source!” Harry just shakes his head at Louis accusation, his hair falling into his eyes.

“Why would I paint myself in that light, if it were me, the headline would have read ‘Prince charming takes friends out for a night to remember’ or something like that.” Louis scoffs, because Harry is not prince charming, in any way.

“Whatever you say…” Louis trails of as he looks at the crowd forming outside the buildings glass doors, with heavy looking cameras and notepads and such things.

“Aw fuck.” Harry says as he grabs Louis’ wrist and starts running towards the back of the building.

“Um you don’t mind telling me what we’re doing, do you?” Louis asks breathless.

“Just keep running, you bloody idiot they can’t get there before us!” Harry shouts, annoyed. Louis doesn’t say anything and just keeps running, as Harry said. Louis doesn’t think about it, he doesn’t want to think about it. But Harry’s hand has moved to his, and it’s still there, pulling him along like he has no idea where they’re going. Louis knows, or he assumes he does. Louis believes that they’re heading to the back door, Louis doesn’t know why yet, doesn’t care really. But then the hand is gone and pushing open an emergency exit.

“Don’t you think we might get in trouble for that?” Louis asks as the alarm starts ringing. Harry doesn’t even acknowledge Louis’ question instead he gestures for him to hurry up. “I’m coming I’m coming!” He complains as he catches up to Harry who has already crossed the courtyard with students milling about. As Louis reaches Harry he see’s some of the reporters come around to the back of the building. He then finally understands what’s happening. They’re here for them. Or just Harry.

Harry pulls Louis into the small space between the library and the greenhouses.

“We need to find a way out of here.” Harry states. Louis, who’s trying to keep his back pressed against the brick wall, feels like that would be a great idea..

“Yeah, no shit.” Then his phone starts ringing. To answer it he’d have to risk potentially brushing his hand over Harry’s dick.

 

“Yeah, no shit.” Then his phone starts ringing. To answer it he’d have to risk potentially brushing his hand over Harry’s dick.

riefly looking out in the open. The crowd of reporters are starting to look around the courtyard and they won't be able to stay hidden for long. Louis sighs, slowly moving his hand down to his front pocket. Louis gets a good grip on his phone so he doesn’t drop it. Once he gets his phone out of his pocket and answered he slides it up to his ear without touching Harry’s penial device.

“Mum! Hey, listen, right now…” Then Louis is cut off by his mother screeching down the line.

_“Louis William Tomlinson! Don’t think I didn’t see that article! Me and Mrs.Winston were just havin’ a little stroll down to the lanes then your face is on the front page of The Sun. Explain!”_  Louis inwardly groans and Harry is trying not to burst into a laughing fit.

“Mum! Just calm down would you, I’m in a bit of of a pickle, you see I’m stuck hiding in a very narrow alley with Harry- yes Mum, Prince Harry- now I have to go!” Louis doesn’t even give her a chance to reply, he just hangs up.

“She seems nice.” Harry grins. Louis just rolls his eyes. ‘I’m sorry about all this.” Wait, what?

“What for?” Louis asks. Harry shrugs, distancing himself from Louis, or trying to at least.

“Well I know you’re not my biggest fan… and now you’re pressed against me, and a brick wall, because of me. So, sorry.” Louis doesn’t know what to say because in the week and half he’s has known him, Louis has never once heard Harry say the word ‘sorry’.

“Hey it’s whatever, I knew I shouldn’t have got on that goddamn helicopter.” Louis smirks at Harry and scuffs his shoes. “Besides, it isn’t that bad I could be be hiding in an inclosed space with Niall.” Harry laughs a little and mutters ‘true’ under his breath. “Speaking of Niall,” Louis starts. “You’re parents were engaged.” Harry sucks in a quick breath.

“We’ve gotta get out of here without them noticing us.” Harry mutters, changing the subject. Harry’s face is generally hard to read, however when Harry changed subjects, his face was sad. “They’re still out there.” Harry says as he checks the courtyard again. Louis huffs out a breath.

“Well Curly, as much as I’d hate to be seen with you again, it appears we are going to have to make a run for it.” Harry looks at Louis for a moment before the most ridiculous thing Louis has ever heard come out of anyones mouth.

“The stupid and the ugly have the best of it in this world.” Louis doesn’t even know what that has to do with the situation. His face must show it because Harry explains. Well, sort of.

**  
**“Oscar Wilde, Louis Tomlinson, The Picture of Dorian Gray. I’m inspired by it.” Louis doesn’t understand why thats relevant at the moment and Harry doesn’t really care. “Well Louis, hope you’re ready to run.” He states as he darts out into the courtyard, Louis following directly behind him. As they make their way through students and the stone buildings, flashes go off and Louis kind of feels a little bit of sympathy for Harry.

They keep running until they reach the first building of rooms, where Harry stops at door and swipes his key card. Once Louis steps inside Harry slams the door shut and Louis slides down the wall.

“Louis, c’mon get up, these doors are glass.” Louis gives him a look that says “I’m not fucking moving.” and Harry drags him to the elevator by his wrist and Louis gets major carpet burn. Once the the elevator shuts Louis pulls himself off the floor.  

 

“Well. It’s been a rather eventful day, don’t you think?” Louis says as the elevator begins to go upwards towards Harry’s rooms. Harry snorts.

“You know Louis, you’re beginning to grow on me.” Now that was not Louis’ intention. As a matter of fact, Louis was hoping this whole ordeal would just annoy Harry and make him hate Louis until the end of time. Louis groans as the doors slide open and Harry fishes for his key in his pocket.

“Curly as flattering as you taking me home is, I do have my own flat.” Louis says as Harry turns the key in the lock of the old wooden door. Harry pays no attention, but instead opens his door and walks into his flat. Louis follows him into the room and sees it looks nothing like his own or Zayn and Liam’s. It’s old, but it’s not run down. It has a sort of elegance to it, nothing less for a prince of course. The room, at its core, is the same design as Louis’, with enfilades and a loft, but Harry has customized it to his liking. The walls are wood, not a cream color, the floor is a paneled style and it seems like Harry has had all the doors in the place completely removed along with a few of the walls. Ok all of the walls. The only thing holding the loft up are giant steel stilts. Louis can see straight into Harry’ bedroom and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised. Harry’s bed is just a tad smaller than Louis’ pushed against the far wall with hundreds of polaroid pictures put up on the wall. He seems to have had all of the entertainment room’s entertainment taken out except for the TV. Then on the other side of the flat where Niall’s room would be in Louis’ own flat, is a couch, or a something, with large pillows everywhere and a record player lovingly tucked in the corner on a wooden table. The kitchenette left to him is simple, nothing different to Louis’ except maybe more alcohol lying about.

They’ve been in Harry’s flat for a whole minute and Harry hasn’t even turned on the lights, he’s only gone over to the large windows (Louis’ only source of light at the moment) and looked out.

“For god’s sake don’t these people have better things to do with theirs lives than intruding upon mine!” Harry yells. Then Harry is suddenly pulling the long curtains that reach the floor across the windows and the flat goes dark.

“So do you have electricity in here or what Harold? Am I meant to stay in the dark?” Harry mutters an apology then, almost right after after he says it, The room is alit by thousands of fairy lights and Louis is amazed. At the center of the flat, a beam stands covered in lights all the way to where the loft starts and then the lights are strung across the ceiling, almost like branches from a tree. They go in all directions and they cover every inch of the ceiling. It’s absolutely beautiful. Louis just stops where he stands and he can’t move.

_Older brother, restless soul, lie down. Lie for a while with your ear against the earth_

Harry is standing next to the old record player and Louis doesn't recognize the song. He’s a hipster. Of-fucking-course he is.

_And she wakes up in a cold sweat on the floor next to a family portrait drawn when you were four_

__

Louis wants to ask him why he’s here, why he’s playing some indie song he’s never heard of and why the hell the only lighting he has is a thousand fairy lights. He wants to say something clever, something insulting. But there’s something about how Harry lets himself fall onto his couch/giant pillow and hums along to the music, just something that tells Louis, now is not the time. So Louis just makes his way over to Harry and plops down on the couch and just listens to the song as it plays. Harry closes his eyes and turns the volume up.

_With that ugly terrible thing, those papers for divorce_

Louis looks at Harry. Louis thinks that, like this, with his eyes closed and body relaxed, Harry looks almost innocent.

“It’s funny isn’t it?” Harry begins. “How everybody on the outside wants me, but then the people on the inside, the ones who really know me, can’t wait to get rid of me.” He ends with a sigh. Louis frowns.

“That isn’t funny, Curly, I suppose humor is another area of skill which you lack.” Harry snorts.

“Well it’s true, my mum left right after I was born, my sisters don’t talk to me, then when my dad found Maura, she didn’t like me and she left. Now, my dad’s sent me here.” Louis supposes that if harry’s going to spew his problems to him, the least he could do is listen, so he nods his head and Harry continues. “I ruined my parents marriage, then I ruined my fathers second one, and trust me living with the fact that your father hates you isn’t easy.” Louis sighs.

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. I’m sure the only person you know who really hates you is me.” Harry doesn’t say anything, just looks down at his hands in his lap and shakes his head.

“You should go. Those reporters are going to think I brought you up here to have my way with you.” Louis frowns again.

 

“You didn’t?”

“Get out.”

“Yessir.” Louis walks towards the door then pauses and turns to face Harry again. Who’s looking at him with a fake smile and empty eyes. “By the way, I like what you’ve done with the place. I’m a big fan of open concept.” Harry smirks and heads towards the kitchenette.

“I’m sure if you wanted, you could have your walls torn down.” Louis just shakes his head and walks out Harry’s door with a ‘see you later, sweetheart’ and waits for the elevator doors to open. Louis isn’t sure why, but for some reason, when he walks out of the elevator doors he expects the reporters to be gone. But, instead Louis thinks they might have multiplied since he’s been upstairs.

“Fuck it.” Louis mutters to himself. This may be Harry’s life, but it’s not his. He marches over to the glass doors and gestures for the 4 people holding cameras to back up. Surprisingly, they do it and Louis open the door and quickly gets out of the building before any of them have the opportunity to sneak into it. He’s very suddenly surrounded by a gaggle of cameras and reporters with notepads. Louis makes no effort to move or push through them, he just simply takes in a deep breath.

“BACK THE FUCK UP AND LET ME THROUGH!” If one thing is for sure, it’s that Louis’ never been good at holding back his anger. Everything stops, save for a few camera flashes, and Louis doesn’t wait more than 2 seconds before push through all of them and walking to his own rooms.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked :) Leave a comment, maybe throw me some kudos GO CRAZY.  
> Title from Blood by The Middle East  
> @Jayma_Porter  
> IG: JAYMAPORTER  
> fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com
> 
> hmu so we can feel all the feels together.


	9. We're a thousand miles up and 'bout to get higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis really dislikes his ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short sorry.

“That’s fucking great, good lad!” Niall laughs. Louis rolls his eyes because, It isn’t great, at all. “You just said, ‘Move the fuck out of the way’ and they did? Shite.”

“It’s not great Niall, it’s horrible. Thats gonna be next thing in the paper about me, that I’m an ass." Niall snorts

“At least it’ll be true this time.”Louis glares at Niall.

“You’re a dick yanno that?” Niall justs laughs and strums a chord on his guitar which is currently laid across his lap as he lounges across the sofa in the loft.

“This whole week has been shit, no where to go, didn’t even do anything fun in London! Pathetic mate.” Louis agrees, pulls a joint out of his pocket and they don’t talk about it for the rest of the night.

***

Harry saw him. He was looking out the windows from where theres a break in the curtains. He doesn’t know what he said, but something made all of the reporters stop where they stood. Harry knows Louis doesn’t like him, if not for his not-so-subtle hints, Louis has told him a multitude of times. But that doesn't really matter. Harry’s going to make Louis like him if it’s the last goddamn thing he ever does.

***

Louis didn’t intend to get high last night. It just happened. He remembers telling his principle in his last year, good times. Louis thinks. He misses it, misses Stan so he sends him a text.

Gettin’ stoned just ain’t the same without you man!xx

Louis sets his phone on his bedside table and stares at his ceiling. It’s his least favorite thing in this whole goddamn flat. It looks like the ceiling of the fucking sistine chapel. Thats what he wakes up to every morning. The ceiling of the sistine chapel. Louis calls bullshit, he doesn’t know what on, but he calls it anyways.

Louis’ phone vibrates and he’s sure that if his vibrate setting was any higher it would shatter the glass table and take his phone down with it. The text is from Stan it reads;

_Naturally, might have to make a trip up. meet all your rich friends?_

Louis types out a reply

 

maybe, but you don’t wanna meet my friends, trust me.

Send. 

Louis gets another text the minute he sets his phone on his lap. 

“Well that was quick.” Louis mumbles. It’s not from Stan. Louis stares at the unknown number.

Courtyard. 10 AM. Do not be late.

Louis checks the time, 9:00. He looks back at the message. Louis doesn’t know if this is some axe murderer or one of the boys pranking him but he gets out of bed anyways. He showers, does his hair to perfection (he learned his lesson yesterday” and gets dressed. He goes for the casual T-Shirt and Jeans then gets another text. 

Oh and don’t look like shit. 

So Louis’ possible murderer wants his to dress nice, so this is definitely a prank. He does as he’s told anyways, switching jeans to blank trousers and throwing on a white button up. 

Louis’ confused. He doesn’t recall giving his phone number to any random strangers in the weeks he’s been here, and Louis remembers everything. So Louis leaves for the courtyard very confused.

Walking to the courtyard is an experience in itself. It would appear that no one seems to give a fuck that it’s not even 10 O’clock in the morning. The amount of people already drunk- or still drunk- from last nights festivities to celebrate making it through the first week alive, is exponential. Not that Louis is judging them, because lets be honest here, if he were out last night he wouldn’t even be home yet. But Louis might have been a little more cautious of the people around him. The zombified bodies of university students walking about the campus on the way to their perspective rooms take no notice of Louis and the fact that he obviously has a certain destination. Louis is shoved past at least five times and thrown up next to more than twice. Not to mention right before he reaches the entrance to the courtyard Louis is actually blocked by a gaggle of boys peeing into a fountain. Louis really liked that fountain. But as the boyish men finally clear way the way Louis can finally walk through the golden arches. Literally. The west entrance to the courtyard is a solid gold arch. 

Louis walks underneath the arches brushing his hand across of the ceiling of it. Just to see what solid gold feels like. He looks around and notices nobody that he knows directly. He pulls out his phone and checks the time, 9:56. He shrugs and sighs. Whoever texted him said ten, he’s early. 

 

 

“You’re early.” Louis spins around to face the one and the only Prince Harry. 

“You’re the one who sent me those texts?” Harry smirks.

“Of course, I have something to show you. Or should I say  things.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“That seems very inviting and not ominous at all, however I have better things to do with my day then hang out with you, so goodbye.” Harry doesn’t react in the slightest. Just continues on smiling.

“You’re not going anywhere except with me. Come on it’s going to be fun Louis.”Louis snorts. 

“Last time you took me somewhere I ended up on the front page of england's most notorious tabloid. So is that going to happen this time?” Harry seems to think about it for a moment before responding.

“I can’t promise that it won't, but it’s a lot likely.” Louis rolls his eyes. “And by the way, there’s a small article again this morning, nothing major, just a picture or two, none of them are very clear.” Louis sighs. 

“My mother is probably having a fit. I should just stay home and have a chat with her.” Harry gives Louis a skeptical look.

“You can do that on the ride there, c’mon we need to get to the roof.” Harry pulls Louis towards the archway of the courtyard. Louis, being the stubborn lad he is doesn’t budge.

“Don’t tell me we’re getting on that goddamn helicopter again.” Harry just smiles. “For godsake! Harold, where are we going?” Harry huffs out a sigh.

“Can’t you just let surprises happen? You are absolutely no fun Louis Tomlinson.” Louis scoffs.

“I resent that!” Louis cries dramatically. “I’d just like to know where I’m being dragged to at this ungodly hour of the morning.” Harry rolls his eyes as he finally gets Louis walking with him.

“We’re going into London for the day Louis, I have something to show you.” Well thats specific. 

“Ok, well what are you showing me?” Harry shakes his head, curls bouncing as he does so.

“Not telling. I must keep some part of the surprise intact.”  Such a child  Louis thinks. His phone starts ringing in his pocket. He reaches towards his jacket pocket to retrieve said phone but then suddenly the ringing has stopped and Louis’ phone is in the hands of the enemy. 

 

“Hello, and who’s this?” Louis grabs for the phone but Harry is not having it he pushes Louis’ hands away and keeps walking. “Oh, so  you’re  Stan, well my names Harry.” Louis drags his hand over his face because he is  never going to hear the end of this. “Louis’ actually quite busy at the moment, we’re going into London for the day.” Louis hears Stans muffled voice on he other end of the line. “Yes, of course i’ll make sure he send pictures. Nice talking to you as well.” Then Harry ends the call and hands it back to Louis. As they get to Louis’ building’s elevator.

“You, Prince Harry, are the root of all evil.” Harry smirks as he takes his expensive sunglasses off his face. 

“I wouldn’t say such things. I’m taking you to London for a day after all.” Louis makes an indignant sound. 

“Yes, against my will.” Harry gives Louis a look. 

“You could’ve said no.”

“I did.” 

“Yet here you are.” Louis just crosses his arms over his chest and refuses to answer.

“Stop being such a child Louis, you’ll enjoy what I have planned, I promise.” Louis still doesn’t respond just turns away from Harry as he chuckles and the elevator doors open on to the roof.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Title from The Score Official's 'Oh My Love'  
> fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com  
> @Jayma_Porter  
> IG: JAYMAPORTER


	10. We Were Born Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back staircases are great places to discuss past royal love affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shit sorry

“What, not landing in Wembley this time? How disappointing.” Harry snorts. 

“Well considering Chelsea is playing United this afternoon,that might be a problem.” Louis glares at Harry.

“I don’t need your sass, Curly.” Harry gives Louis a look that clearly says ‘yeah ok’ and Louis just puts his nose in the air. Louis looks out the window and see’s that they’re descending upon what looks to be a real helicopter pad and not some random roof/football stadium. “Harold, I’m impressed you’re doing something normal!” Harry doesn't respond, just simply nods with his chin resting on his fist which is resting on his knee. 

Louis has only been to London a few times in the past but the area is vaguely familiar, Louis thinks he probably saw the place when they flew over the other night. The helicopter stops its descent and the propellers slow until they’re fully stopped. Louis pushes the door open and jumps out. They’re not that far up, and Louis can see a small crowd gathered on the ground. Not paps, but just people curious. Harry hops down to the roof a moment after Louis. 

“So, your highness, what are we doing this fine day?” Harry laughs. It reminds Louis of when he smiled on the helicopter the other night.

“Well for starters, we’re going to get off this roof, then we’re going somewhere else.” Louis scoffs.

“What’s with all the secrecy?” Harry is waiting at the door to the steps.

“Because, if I told you where we are going, you wouldn't leave the roof.” Louis doesn't think about that too hard, because if he did, he probably wouldn’t leave the roof. So he follows Harry down the staircase of what appears to be a business building. They near the exit and the small crowd seems to have dispersed, not really caring about the helicopter anymore, or who was in it. Louis silently thanked the gods of prime time television. 

“So Harold, we’re just gonna walk around, out in the open?” Harry laughs.

“Yes Louis, we are. Nobody’s expecting me to be out in London this early.” Louis nods. “It’s easy not to be seen when you’re not hiding. Louis mutters an ‘ok’ and they begin walking down a London street of which Louis isn't sure the name. 

Louis can’t help but enjoy spending a little time off campus, away from all of the rich prats, even if it is with Harry. People passing by only give them a glance. Louis’ impressed with Harry’s abilities to blend in, he’s wearing a simple t-shirt with a hoodie and sunglasses with his signature way-too-skinny jeans.No one has stopped him or even taken more than one look at him. Louis likes the aura of London, everyone’s got somewhere to be, and it’s busy and bustling and everyone’s happy. Louis thinks that everyone at the university has a stick shoved up their ass. 

Louis likes where they are at the moment. He asks Harry where they are. 

“Harold, what is this place, it’s absolutely stunning.” Harry smiles. 

“I came here often as a child. It’s called Saint James Park.” Louis screws his face in confusion. 

“As a child? I thought your father didn't live right in London?” Harry shakes his head. They walk a little further before Harry speaks up again. 

“He doesn't, I lived with my grandmother for most of my childhood. However she doesn't live here either I just loved coming to London with her, as she did often. I sometimes think she was the only one who truly loved me.” 

“That's sad Curly. Sad things shouldn't be said in such a beautiful place.” Harry shrugs. “So is this what you wanted to show me then?” Harry laughs and shakes his head, curls falling into his eyes.

“No this is just on the way. We’re almost there anyways.” Louis is getting impatient.

“Well we better be, because I’m starting to think you brought me out here just to kill me.” Harry lets out a boisterous laugh.

“Don’t worry, only a few more minutes now.” Louis looks out ahead to the fountain and tries to pick a possible destination. The only place Louis can see at all is Buckingham Palace and that doesn't sit well with him. 

“Harry we aren't going to Buckingham are we?” Harry smirks.

“Well where else would we be going?” Louis stops walking and crosses his arms.

“Harold. What are we going to be doing there?” Harry spins around to face Louis.

“Louis, it’s not like we’re going to see the fucking queen. I’m sure she’s busy, now stop being a child and come on.” He says impatiently. Louis is still not ok with the current situation but he continues to follow Harry to the gates of the palace. They reach the gates which open to the courtyard of the palace. Harry just walks over to the front doors. Straight past guards and tourists. There are two very official looking men at the front door and Louis is very concerned for his well being and criminal record. 

“Gerald, Benjamin.” Harry greets and Louis is really quite shocked he knows staff names. They nod with a ‘your highness’ and Harry quite literally flings the doors open. Which of course attracts loads of unwanted attention. Tourists rush to try and get a look at who just entered the building when a line of guards starts to block the doors until they are closed behind Harry. 

Louis actually stops in his tracks. The beautiful staircase before him, decorated in red and gold looks absolutely every bit as grand as he expected. He almost forgets to breathe. 

“Holy shit.” He breathes. Harry chuckles. 

“Yeah, it’s something isn't it?” Louis turns his head to stare at Harry who is about two paces ahead of him and is looking ahead of him with a blank expression. No amazement in his eyes, which only reminds Louis that Harry is completely used to all of the gold and shiny things. 

“What are we doing here Harry?” Harry smirks and gestures for Louis to follow him.

“I told you I had something to show you, and you can only see it here.” He says going up the stairs two at a time. Louis rolls his eyes but follows Harry anyways. Louis walks up the stairs, portraits of past royalty on the walls, staring him down. Louis comes to the top of the stairs where Harry has disappeared turning off in another direction. Louis looks down the hallway to the left and see’s Harry walking down the hallway backwards, waving Louis to him. Louis sighs and makes his way down the hallway behind Harry who has stopped walking long enough to let Louis catch up. 

Louis can’t help but notice that Harry seems legitimately cheerful and not like the fake happiness he oozes of at the university. Louis wants to ask him about it, ask him why he can’t appreciate anything he has, why when he has people busting their asses for him he can’t be bothered to say thank you. But Louis feels like that might be a bit of a deep topic that Harry doesn't really want to discuss at the moment.

"Alright now, we are not supposed to be going through this next room, so just be very quiet alright." Harry says. Louis scoffs, he can't believe that Harry is just taking him 'round Buckingham Palace to places he's not supposed to be. Louis doesn't know why he's not just leaving Harry here and finding a way back to the university because he would really prefer to not have trespassing on royal ground on his record. 

The room they walk into is big, and two red thrones bearing royal crests sit at the front of it. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Curly, we could get in a ton of shit for this!" Harry shakes his head and laughs. 

"Please, I've been doing this since I was a child Louis, we're fine, now stop being such a pussy and c'mon!" Louis rolls his because that was not very reassuring. But once again he's following Harry to the back of the room to wooden door that looks like the door under the steps in Harry Potter. 

"Nice door." Louis says, annoyed. Harry sighs and pulls out a key that Louis supposes unlocks said door. Harry squats down and flings the door open, the space inside looks like it could fit about half a person in it. Harry crawls through the space and is suddenly nowhere to be seen. Then his head appears again. 

"You comin or what Lou?" Harry asks with twinkling eyes. 

"Don't call me that." Louis grumbles as he walks into the space. The door closes behind him and then another one opens and Harry is standing up and smiling. Louis pulls himself up through the new door that just opened. He takes in his surroundings. It's not anything exciting, just what appears to be some sort of back staircase. Louis looks at Harry and raises an eyebrow. Harry grins like a Cheshire Cat. Then he starts walking up the stairs. 

“Queen Victoria had certain escape tunnels made throughout the palace, incase she had to make a hasty exit, if you know what I mean. This tunnel for reasons I don’t know, doesn't lead anywhere towards an exit.” Harry explains as he jogs up the small stone stairs. 

“Then what the hell are we doing here?” Louis exclaims. Harry shushes him. And just continues up the spiraling steps. 

“Because it leads to something much better, and if you ask me I think Grandma Vicky had this one made so she’d have somewhere to go with her lovers. I don’t even know who else knows about this tunnel.” Harry say as they reach a new door. This time a normal sized one.

“What do you mean you don’t know who else knows? Where’d you even get the key?” Louis asks Harry. Harry chuckles.

“I found the key when I was about 7, hanging in one the drawing rooms. Took me 3 weeks to find out what it was to.” He says as he flips over one of the stones on the last step. “Too many doors in this place I tell ya.” Harry picks up another brass key from under the stone and puts it in the lock of the door. “Didn't help that I wasn't here everyday either.” Harry muses and opens the door. 

Louis steps out behind Harry, they’re on the roof of the palace. You can’t see as much as you can from the helicopter but Louis thinks the view is better. 

“Woah..” Louis says as he takes it all in. Harry lets out a content sigh.

“Yeah.” Harry nods and walks over to the edge and leans on it. “You should see it at night, the whole city lights up, and it’s just an endless expanse of lights in front of you.” Harry finally takes off the backpack he’s been wearing all day and sits down on the roof. Louis walks over to him and sits down as well. 

“You know Harold, you’re not that bad sometimes.” Harry snorts and mumbles a ‘thanks’ before opening his bag and pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a bag of joints. Louis laughs loudly and grabs the Jack Daniels. “You’re still missing one thing though.” Harry smirks at Louis and pulls out his speakers. Louis shakes his head as Harry connects his phone to his speakers. Take Me To Church starts playing and Louis looks at Harry from the corner of his vision. He’s staring at the city and Louis thinks he’s sad again before he smiles at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Zayn....
> 
>  
> 
> title from Hoziers Take Me To Church  
> come cry with me:  
> IG: JAYMAPORTER  
> @Jayma_Porter  
> fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com


	11. Electric Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis couldn't figure Harry out if he studied him for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I haven't posted in agesss! I've had some writers block but i've moved on and I really like this chapter and I hope you do as well. I think it might be my favorite so far, the plot thickens and I'm just really proud of myself for getting over my laziness. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“Londons nice at night, everything is so much simpler” Harry sighs.

“More simple, Harold. Watch your grammar.” Harry punches Louis.

“Either way, things are easier, in the night. No one cares what you’re doing, or who you’re with. They just let you be. Nothings printed until morning and you can live until the sun comes up.” Harry rants. Louis nods along, watching streetlights slowly turn on.

“How long have we been up here?” Louis asks, looking at the city before him. Harry brings his wrist up to his eyes and squints at his watch.

“About 4 hours.” Harry states.

“We should get back then, yeah?” Louis suggests. It's not that Louis wants to leave really. It's just that he knows he shouldn't be here. Louis' morals have pretty much gone out the window since arriving at uni. Thinking of Niall as a friend, actually getting along with the pricks that are Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. But Louis draws the line at Harry. He is a simple lad from a simple family from a simple place, and the others are enough like himself, other than the ridiculous wealth, but Harry... Harry is on another level entirely. Royalty. He's been born with a silver spoon up his arse and he abuses the power he has.

“Yeah I guess, we don’t have to.” Harry sighs looking at Louis. “We could stay.” Louis looks at his hands for a moment.

“No we should go. The boys will be looking for us.” Harry sets his bottle down on the stone roof and looks out at the city that's quickly turning a dark shade of pink.

Louis thinks Harry kind of represents London. Or London represents him. Or something like that. He’s happy and positively glowing during the day, but at night, he turns into something dark and dangerous. But just like London, Harry comes alive at night. Louis doesn't know why he puts that much effort into thinking about someone, let alone Harry.

Louis looks behind him where his phone lay, untouched for hours. His mothers probably rang him 5 or more times and she's most likely worried sick. Yet he can’t bring himself to really care all that much. Why doesn't he care? He should, he should care that people he actually likes could be worried about him.

“Second thought Curly. Maybe we should stay.” Louis says, abruptly, deciding that he's pretty much ignored his morals these past few weeks and that he wants to have a good time. Harry beams. “However one can only stay occupied on a roof for a limited amount of time so,” Louis says as he stands up. “I’m only staying if you agree to show me a good time. This includes, but is not limited to anything legal.” He finishes as he winks and walks over to the door holding it open.

“After you, your highness.” Harry smirks and jumps up to his feet.  Louis thinks he's probably going to regret this. But he still follows Harry back down the spiraling staircase to the small door. They don't talk on the way down, but Harry laughs, it's a bright, happy laugh and Louis doesn't ever think he's heard anything quite like it. The sound of Harry's laugh mixes with the sound of his boots hitting the old stone and creates a most peaceful atmosphere. The sun is setting and the bit of the light that's left in the sky shines into the staircase through the small windows halfway between top and bottom and Louis stops and stares.

The view from the window is like taking a step back from reality. The view from the roof was great, the view from the helicopter wasn't too bad either but Louis doesn't think either of them really have anything on this. The sun is blocking out most of the city at this angle, and all you can see is the castle courtyard and the river in the park. Louis doesn't waste another minute. He grabs his phone from his pocket and opens the camera.

"What are you doing?" Harry says, interrupting the silence. Louis sighs.

"Taking a picture, Harry. It's a beautiful moment and I must immortalize it." Louis says getting the right angle and snapping the photo. Harry hums behind Louis.

"I see. Well then, come on." He says pulling Louis to the door that leads to the other, smaller door. Harry pushes open the door and jumps down to the closet space to open the last door. Louis jumps down after Harry has left the small space then ducks out of the little hobbit door to join Harry in the throne room. They leave the way they came in, subtly exiting the throne room, and walking down the hall they came.

Louis doesn't know if it's the alcohol, or maybe the fact he's not stressed about getting caught anymore, but he's more relaxed on the way out. So he takes time to look at the paintings on the walls, the ones in this particular hallways seem to be family portraits. The closer to the entrance they get, the more recent the paintings become, turning into photographs. Louis passes one barely glancing at it then backing up and looking at it closely. It's Harry's family. Louis looks back down the hallway and realizes Harry is back quite always, admiring the older portraits. Louis inspects the few before Harry's, all House of Windsor photos, of course and before Harry's, his aunts and uncles families. Louis barely spares them a look before moving on to Harry's.

Harry is a child in it, his brown curls full atop his head and bright green eyes filled with love and excitement. His two sisters are on either side of him, they look less happy to be having their picture taken. Then of course Harry's parents, they both have a fake smile on their face that reminds Louis somewhat of Harry himself. Louis snorts at the irony. Harry the only one truly happy, how the tables have turned.

 

"My god, I hate that picture." Louis turns in the direction of the voice. He sees Harry walking back towards him. "Look at us, my parents look like they hate each other, well let's be honest here, they did. And my sisters, they look like they'd rather be standing next to the grudge. Then little ole me, so naive to believe life was perfect. Huh." Harry finishes glaring at the photo.  Louis doesn't respond, he doesn't think he that would be appropriate for the situation. Something said Harry wasn't quite done.

****

"2 months after this Mum took off." It appears Louis was correct. "This picture is absolutely ridiculous, not even the full family for fucks sake." Louis turns his head to look at Harry. Harry glances at him out if the corner of his eye. Louis can tell that Harry wasn't supposed to say that, but Louis is a nosey son of a bitch and he wants to know all the details. Louis is still looking at him when Harry looks over at him again.

****

"It's not something I'm aloud to talk about." Louis holds his hands up and shrugs.

****

"I get it, this isn't a royal family tell all." But Harry doesn't stop.

****

"Her name is Gemma, no one in the family likes her, except me. We always got on, probably because we were both different." Harry starts walking again and Louis follows behind him catching every word. "Gems mum was a lady my father had an affair with for 4 years. He'd only been married for a year when it started." Louis is sure his mouth is hanging wide open, Harry has another sister and there are less than 10 people who know it and Louis is one of them.

****

"Gemma wasn't around much, but my father isn't a terrible man, she'd visit him at the house, here, Windsor, but they'd never be seen in public. Never." Louis could understand why.

****

"Ha, wouldn't that be a scandal." Louis laughs, Harry nods.

****

"Yeah, she wasn't around lots, but when she was, she was always with me. I would've preferred her over my real sisters, me and her have a lot in common you see, parental issues, her mum is a drug addict." Harry lowers his voice to a whisper when they come to the foyer and grand staircase where's there's more people. Louis watches as Harry slides down the bannister, when he reaches the bottom Louis walks down the steps like a sane person and meets him to go outside.

****

"Drug addict. That must've sucked." Louis says as they leave the palace with a bit less dramatic effect then when they entered. The courtyard is fairly empty, few people walking inside the gates and no one sees when he and Harry slip out the west gate.

****

"Honestly," Harry starts as they walk along a path in the park. "She never seemed too bothered by it, I mean, I'm sure she was. She just never showed it. Besides I could think of worse fates." Louis can't. He doesn't think you can get much worse than a father that doesn't want you and a mother that's shooting up everyday.

 

"Worse fates?" Louis snorts, not believing that.

"Yeah, maybe something like, a father who is disgusted by you, a mother who hated you and ran away, older sisters who blame you for your parents divorce, fame you couldn't get away from even if you disappeared forever, responsibilities so great that you'd be shaming your family if you ignore them, and to top it all off the gay thing. The first in your family lineage to come out, not to mention when your fathers homophobic and then of course the media. Oh the media just have field day with that one. Oh I almost forgot, everyone around is fake as fuck, and the one person you want to actually like you hates your very existence for something you can't even control!" Harry blurts, raising his voice towards the end, almost yelling.

"Just as an example." He says, at a lower volume, words cracking from choking back what seem to be tears. Louis is not drunk enough for this. He doesn't know how to deal with Harry crying. He can barely comprehend that Harry is on the verge of crying.

"Let's go get drunk." Louis says, jogging so that he's in front of Harry walking backwards. Harry sniffles and wipes his eyes.

"Were already drunk, Louis Tomlinson." Louis rolls his eyes at the use of his last name.

"Barely, Harold. Now, new rule, you can't use my last name, it's unfair." Harry laughs and dries what tears managed to fall with his sleeves and shakes his head.

"And why is that?" Harry questions.

"Because. You don't have a last name, it's just 'Prince Harry'." Harry frowns at that.

"I have a last name." He states still frowning.

"Harold, 'Of Westminster' doesn't count, that's still just a title." Harry shakes his head again.

"No no, I have a legit last name Louis, I just don't use it." Louis gives him a skeptic look. He rolls his eyes. "I do, it's Mountbatten-Windsor." He states like it's obvious. Louis stops walking and looks at him.

"You better not be fucking with me. Because I will address you as Harry Windsor from now on," Harry giggles like a little girl for the second time in one day.

"Good. I like it better that way, makes me seem more normal, having a last name." Louis rolls his eyes, because of course thats what he thinks is going to make him seem normal.

"Well then, Harold Mountbatten-Windsor. Let's go get fucked up shall we?" Louis asks in a posh voice, sticking his elbow out so he and Harry can link arms. Harry takes his arm in Louis'.

****

"We shall."

********  
  
  


***

****

Louis is not quite sure where he is, some high-end club Harry has brought him out to. But he does know that he’s having a fantastic time, dancing and drinking absinthe and snorting- well a mix of things probably, he’s really not sure. He can see Harry from where he’s standing, strobe lights making his motions choppy and slow. Louis soon realizes he’s walking to where Harry is located.

****

Harry is dancing with whom appears to be Georgia May Jagger and Louis inwardly laughs at the fact that he’s about to interact with a second Jagger in less than a week. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing when he pulls Georgia away from Harry, only that it seems like it would annoy the prat of a prince. She doesn’t seem to mind as she moves on from the prince and starts to dance with Louis instead. Louis doesn’t even register the model thats pressed against his body. He only looks over her shoulder to see Harrys eyes burning into his. Louis looks aways and barely notices when the feminine body is replaced with a more masculine one, taller and more broad. Louis doesn’t react, just goes on how he was. He looks up to see Harry throw his head back and dance to some Lana Del Rey song swaying back and forth. Louis doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s truly beautiful.

****

Louis doesn’t know why he’s doing this, it’s completely ridiculous. He can’t possibly be friends, or anything else, with Harry. Louis looks up at Harry as he ponders all of his choices in the past 24 hours. Answering the text from that number this morning is probably something he could have avoided. Then actually going to the courtyard where it was possible he may have faced death. Letting Harry drag him to London in that fucking helicopter. Letting Harry drag him into buckingham palace was probably a big mistake. But he did seem to have a lovely time after getting some alcohol into his system. Now that Louis really thinks about it, Harry himself isn’t that big of a prat, just some of the things he does are a bit prattish. Is prattish a word? Louis thinks so.  

****

“Louis Tomlinson, you’re staring at me.” Harry shouts over the music. Louis tips his head to the side, not taking his eyes off him.

****

“I know. I’m trying to figure you out.” Louis hollers back. He can see Harry laughs.

****

“And? How is it going?” Louis just laughs and shakes his head.

****

“Harold Windsor, I couldn’t figure you out if I spent years studying you.” Louis laughs, while Harry grabs his hand and spins him around like a ballerina. Harry doesn’t respond, well at least not with words.  But he does step back from Louis and spread his arms out looking at Louis, as if to say _study me_. So Louis does.

****** **

Harry is in his element, enveloped in the music. Louis feels it in his soul, feels the vibrations of the bass line in his stomach, but when he looks at Harry, it’s like he doesn’t feel anything anymore. It’s like he’s just given every feeling he had and has put it into Harry. Then when he peels his eyes away it hits him again the feeling of… whatever this is. He can’t really control himself when he grabs Harry's waist and pulls him closer, as close as they can possibly get.  Louis realizes pictures are probably being taken, and that this will all be on the cover of some shitty tabloid in the morning. But it’s like Harry says. You can live until the sun comes up.

****** **

***

Louis is beginning to think god wants him to suffer every morning. This particular morning especially, it would seem. Louis doesn't think he's ever had such an excruciatingly painful headache. So much so, Louis almost doesn't realize he's not his bedroom, but Harry's. The room is in disarray, almost trashed. He can't remember anything so trying to figure out why this mess exists is useless. Bottles are absolutely everywhere, most still half full, however some empty. Louis sees pillows literally everywhere and the sofa has literally moved from the entertainment room to the stairs of the loft and Louis is at a complete loss of words. Louis begins to panic that he and Harry shagged last night, but then the possibility is soon eradicated as he realizes he's still wearing the same sweaty, sticky clothes from last evenings adventures.

****** **

As soon as Louis gains the will to stand a bottle of champagne comes flying down from the loft followed by a very loud "shit." Harry suddenly appears at the railing of the loft looking at the pile of glass and alcohol on the floor. Louis doesn't remember how to blink for a moment.

****** **

Harry looks _absolutely sinful_ standing there. He's shirtless, pants unbuttoned, and hair flowing loosely over his shoulders. Almost as if Harry knew exactly what Louis was thinking, he snaps his head up and grins. Louis rolls his eyes. Harry then pushes himself off the railing, almost falling over in the process.

****** **

"Alright Louis Tomlinson." He's starts, walking over to the top of the steps. "Did I show you a good time or not?" He asks cheerfully, with a glint in his eye. Louis gives him a skeptical look and begrudgingly makes his way over to the bottom of the steps.

****** **

"If I could remember any of it, I'd tell you." Harry positively beams at that.

******  
******"So that's a yes then? Of course it was, I'm always fun." He giggles, actually giggles, as he bounces down the staircase. Louis moves to the side as he reaches the bottom. Harry glances at the smashed bottle to his right. "Shame that is, bloody expensive drink." He mumbles. Louis doesn't really know what to do, so he just turns around, away from Harry and starts walking towards the door.

"I best be going, lord only knows what Nialls been doing while I've been gone." Harry nods.

"Yes you go, make sure he hasn't had a stroke being worried about you." He says, laughing. Louis pokes around Harry’s flat before he goes, trying to find his phone and shoes. Once he does he leaves Harry in his room and heads towards his own.

 

******  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Lana Del Rey's song "Young & Beautiful" 
> 
> come chat with me about whateves:  
> IG: JAYMAPORTER  
> @Jayma_Porter  
> fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com
> 
> leave kudos and comments pls


	12. Time Doesn't Love You Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Louis may actually enjoy spending time with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot going on so just bare with me here.
> 
> I've also updated my story summary, go take a look at that if you want and please enjoy. .

 

 

Louis' phone is at 0% when he attempts to turn it on on his way back to his flat. He groans aloud, Louis doesn't know the time, or if he drunk dialed or texted anyone last night, and he can only hope nothings been written in any tabloids yet. As Louis passes the clock tower there's a gaggle of girls with Prada bags whispering and staring at him. He walks over to them and they stop talking. He gives them a smile.

 

"Anyone got the time?” They all giggle before one of them pipes up.

 

“10:30. Late night?” She questions. Louis grimaces, because if she’s making jokes about Louis’ night, something must be in the media.

 

“Thanks love, nice chat.” He says, walking away. Louis runs his hand over his his face as he opens the door to his building with the other. He walks into the elevator and as the door begins to close, Ashton runs in.

 

“Hey Lou!” Ashton greets, out of breath.

 

“Hello Ashton.” Louis grumbles, not really in the mood to chat. Ashtons presses the 5 button as Louis sinks to the floor in the corner of the lift, wanting nothing more than to be in his bed.

 

“Long night mate?” Ashton asks. Louis glares at him. “Man if looks could kill…” Ashton sighs. Louis mumbles something about a headache and waits to his floor. He hears a ding and Ashton get out of the lift. Louis lays across the floor for another 10 levels. Once it stops for the second time, Louis drags himself off the floor and walks himself down the short hallway to his door. He tries the handle. Locked. Which is a good thing because either Niall’s out somewhere or not awake yet. He pulls his keycard from his wallet and swipes it across the keypad.

 

The door swings open and theres no sign of Niall being awake yet. No food has been made, no music is playing from the loft and theres no irish prick yelling into his ear. Louis walks down the hallway to his room, opens his door and flings himself on the armchair closest to the door. He lets out a loud sigh and peels his shirt off. It sticks to his arm, where alcohol has stained the shirt for good and he throws it to the side. He gets up and steps out of his trousers before walking over to his bed and laying down on it. He closes his eyes for a few moments, enjoying the calm of his surroundings, before opening them again and plugging his phone into its charger. Louis looks up at his ceiling, it hasn’t changed since yesterday, but it feels like it has a different meaning. Still the same but different.

 

Louis looks over to his right as his phone finally decides to rise from the grave. He grabs it from his side and unlocks it only to find he’s missed 6 calls from his mum, 3 from Stan and 2 from Niall. He’s gotten 5 texts from Ni however, another 3 from Stan and 1 from his mum. He also has one from the unknown number that he should probably add to his contacts as Harry.  Louis doesn’t bother to actually read the texts he received from his mother, he just shoots her a quick text to let her know he’s fine. He does however read Stan's messages.

From Stan:

_I don't know mate, your friends sound alright._

_Hey you still there??_

_What the hell?! Explain now!_

 

From Niall:

_Bro did you go out without me ya cunt?_

_Um Louis are you coming back from wherever ya went._

_Why are people tweeting they saw some hot guy with Harry?_

_That's not you is it? I haven't been able to reach Harry either._

_FUCKING HELL LOU!!_

  
  


He taps his phone to listen to his voicemail which proceeds to inform him he has 11 messages.

 

3 from Stan.

 

_" Goddamnit Lou, what have you gotten yourself into. Call me back."_

_"Louis call me, we gotta talk about this, mate."_

_"Louis this is ridiculous."_

 

2 from Niall.

 

_"Can't believe this, Jesus fucking Christ mate."_

_"I'm literally choking on my laughter you fucking cunt."_

And six from his mother that he really doesn't want to listen to.

 

_"Louis Tomlinson. Call me back."_

_"Louis darling, are you ok."_

_"You are starting to worry me. Call me."_

_"Louis Tomlinson! Why do you never tell me these things?"_

_"Darling are you drunk because you know I don't like that."_

_"Can't you call your own mother back?!"_

 

Louis rolls his eyes, luckily it doesn't appear that he has drunk texted anyone. However, he's more concerned about what the hell his friends are talking about. It's not looking good for him.

Then as Louis is about to open his browser he gets another text.

 

_From Harold Windsor:_

_The sun,daily star,everything. I'm sorry._

 

Louis doesn't bother answering as he opens The Sun on his phone, and there right on home page, is Harry, and Louis, dancing. Together, as close as possible. Then below;

 

_Prince Harry, pictured here, out late in London last night with the same mystery date as a few nights before. Sources say the Prince and his company arrived at Star, a high-end club in east London, already drunk and possibly high._

 

It goes on but Louis doesn't want to read anymore. So he checks England's other most popular shitty tabloid. Once again, Louis and Harry are on the homepage, but a different picture. This one, is of Harry and Louis looking absolutely disgraceful, both of their eyes are completely bloodshot and their hair is all over the place. They appear to be leaving the club and getting in one of Harry's cars. Louis doesn't want to read the caption, but he figures he probably should.

 

_Prince Harry and the same unknown boy as two nights ago seen leaving Star club in London last night. Prince Harry, who has a history of partying, drinking, and recreational drug use, seems to have a new partner in crime. Harry of Westminster is usually seen with friends Niall Horan, Zayn Malik and, Liam Payne, however he's appearing to be with this mystery boy more and more. The two looked to be out of it as they left Star last night._

 

Louis groans out loud. He doesn't even want to face Niall, the Irish bastard is going to milk this for all it's worth. He'll also be pissed that he wasn't invited. Louis doubts anyone could have the heart to write something bad about Niall Horan. Negativity and Niall don't really go together. Then Louis immediately regrets leaving his bedroom door open.

 

"Well look who the fucking cat finally dragged in!" Niall shouts. Louis gives him the finger as he shushes him. "Oh yeah sorry, forgot, you were out until all hours of the morning with our residential prince-gone-wild, Harry." Louis rolls of his bed, promptly ignoring Niall, and shoves past him into the hall. Unfortunately Niall follows him as he makes his way to the kitchen.

 

"So what then? You were up for a bit of partying and didn't ask me? I'm kind of offended you know. I feel abit rejected actually." Niall keeps going on and on as Louis searches for aspirin in one of the kitchen drawers. When he finally finds the bottle, he reaches over Niall's shoulder for a glass of water.

 

"Niall, I didn't even know I was going anywhere. At first, I thought someone might be plotting my murder." Niall gives him a look that clearly says he wants to know more. Louis huffs out a sigh. "I got a text from an unknown number, who is Harry by the way, that said to meet them in the courtyard. I thought it was someone plotting to murder me, not much of an exciting story." Louis sets his now empty glass on the island in the kitchenette, and starts walking towards the staircase, Niall following behind.

 

"So what? He invited you to the courtyard then what? You just let him whisk you away then?" Louis groans, not really feeling up to giving Niall a play-by-play of the previous day.

 

"He wouldn't let me say no, we went into London, sat on a roof for four hours. Got drunk, left, got even more drunk. I don't remember much after that." Louis explains climbing the stairs, by the time he finishes and reaches the top, Niall's mouth is open in shock. Louis walks to the couch in the loft and flops himself down on it before questioning Niall.

 

"Jesus Ni, you look like I've just told you I've committed homicide. What's wrong?" Niall closes his mouth.

 

"You sat on a roof with Harry, the prince Harry, whom you claim to hate so much, for four hours, sober?" Louis shakes his head.

 

"No no no, were you even listening, you twat? We sat on a roof and got drunk, that bottle was out before I could sit down." Niall looks unconvinced as he sits on the piano bench and starts playing a light tune.

 

"Yeah, but like why'd you even go, it's not like he'd do anything to you if you didn't. I just don't get it, one day you hate the guy, the next you're practically snogging him on the front cover of every magazine." Louis rolls his eyes, even though he knows the blonde can't see.

 

"I wasn't 'practically snogging' him mate, it's called dancing." Niall starts to pick up the tempo in whatever he's playing.

 

"You're avoiding the question," Niall starts, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I asked you why you went anywhere with Harry. No offence to him, but hanging out with him isn't really good for your image." Louis searches his brain for an answer to Nialls question. He can't find a single one. He has no fucking clue why he went Harry anywhere. Louis was completely sober when he agreed to going, completely sober when he walked in downtown London with Harry, completely sober when he agreed to entering one of Harry's childhood homes. Louis has absolutely no goddamn good reason for going anywhere with Harry Windsor.

 

As Louis makes this realization he sits straight up, where he was previously laying down. At the same time Niall stops playing.

 

"I can't think of a single reason." Louis says with a blank expression, at the same time Niall says "You can't think of a single reason." with a smile on his face. Louis slowly shakes his head back and forth as a response. Niall starts laughing and playing another song, this one a bit darker.

 

"What are you laughing about, you arse." Niall manages to get something out in between his chuckles.

 

"I think you might, now don't get all defensive ok, but I think ya might enjoy spending time with the excuse of a human being that is Prince Harold of Westminster." Louis scoffs at the very idea.

 

"That's bullshit Ni." Louis says, before adding, "and it's Harry Windsor, by the way." Niall stops playing again and whips around on the piano bench to face Louis with wide eyes.

 

"Excuse me?" Niall says quietly. Louis just stares at him blankly, wondering what the hell he's on about. Niall huffs in frustration. "Louis what did you just say?" He shouts, Louis jumps, taken aback by Nialls sudden loudness. He shrugs.

 

"I said, 'and it's Harry Windsor, by the way' goddamnit Niall, do you ever listen? How are you even passing your cour-" Niall shushes and puts a finger up to silence him. Niall is staring into the distance with a worried look on his face.

 

"Do you hear that Louis?" It's completely silent. "That's irony, laughing in all our faces." Nialls gone mental.

 

"Niall what-" Louis barely gets anything out before Niall jumps from the piano bench onto Louis' lap, and puts a hand over his mouth.

 

"Shut up." Niall whispers. "Maybe if we ignore the situation it'll go away." Yup. Absolutely mental. Before Louis can push Niall off him, the Irish boy jumps off, pacing and running his hands through his hair.

 

"Ok. This will be fine." Niall starts, Louis still looking at him like he's mad. "Just no more hanging out with Harry." He turns to face Louis and points a finger at him. "You got that, no more." He says before rushing down the stairs. Louis throws his hands in the air.

 

"What the bloody hell are you on?" Louis shouts following Niall down the stairs.

 

"Nothing, nothing at all!" He shouts back.  

 

"Niall! Have you gone absolutely mad?" Louis asks when he reaches the bottom floor. Niall is fluttering about, grabbing his wallet, phone, and shoes. "Niall, where are you going?" Louis sighs. Niall stops where he's stands and smiles.

 

"No worries mate, I'll be back, just gotta have a chat with dear Harry." Niall says in his way out the door slamming it behind him. Louis stares at the door long after it closes.

 

"What the actual fuck just happened?"

 

***

 

Harry hardly remembers anything from last night, the last thing he can recall is Louis telling him he was an absolute prick as he snorted a line of something off Louis' arm. After that, everything is just colors. But he certainly remembers everything before hand.

 

Harry had just planned to take Louis up to the roof, show him around and then get lunch or something and go back. Then suddenly, Louis was enjoying being on the roof, drinking and listening to what he calls "that atrocious hipster music" and Harry couldn't will himself to leave. Then, when Louis asked Harry to show him a good time, Harry couldn't say no. His plans weren't necessarily getting high and going out to party, but Harry just got lost in his own hurricane of actions and things got out of control. Contrary to popular belief, Harry doesn't enjoy having his face plastered on every available magazine cover or blog. Harry's is pushed out of his thoughts as an urgent sounding knock echos through his flat.

 

He swings open his door to find Niall in his doorway, looking absolutely distraught. He's shirtless, with a sweater half zipped up, hair going every which way and he's wearing jeans and flip flops. Harry's sure his face must hold the most disgusted expression.

 

"Niall..." Harry says trailing off, leaving the door open for Niall as he walks back towards his couch, which has been returned to it's rightful place. Harry sits on his sofa, legs outstretched, crosses at the ankles, and arms laying across the back. He eyes Niall as he takes a seat in front of Harry on the floor, legs crossed like a five year old.

 

"Harry." Niall says, in a serious tone. "Please tell me that you were absolutely, positively pissed." Harry looks at Niall in question.

 

"Whilst doing what?" He asks cautiously.

 

"When you told Louis your last name." Harry's smirks to himself a tad.

 

"Ah yes, I'd almost forgotten about that. I did tell Louis Tomlinson my last name, didn't I?" He replies, unconcerned, and not quite sure why Nialls so worried over it.

 

"So in a completely sober state, you told Louis your full name?" He asks again, looking upset.

 

"I wouldn't say I was sober, I mean when am I ever, but I wouldn't say I was drunk either, why?" He questions back. Niall breaths out slowly and runs a hand through his disheveled hair.

 

"Oh Harry... You don't tell anyone your last name unless, you're drunk, completely infatuated with them, or both. Tell me you're not infatuated with Louis." He says  rushed and sounding a bit angry. Harry thinks it over for a moment, looks deep into the recesses of his brain, and can't find any other logical explanation.

 

"Well yes Niall, I reckon I am. Although I don't know if it's necessarily a romantic infatuation, I'd say I'm just extremely intrigued by his character." Niall groans in frustration, looking mad. Niall rarely ever looks mad.

 

"No no no, Harry! That's probably worse!" He shouts. "I will not let you use my friend as a toy. You either like him or you don't, I'd prefer if you didn't honestly!" Harry frowns.

 

"Why is that?" He demands.

 

"Because, Harry. You are a trainwreck. You are an absolute mess, and I ain't gonna sit around and watch you mess up Lou, ok?" Harry suddenly stands up and walks to his kitchen, he hears Niall get off the floor behind him.

 

"That's a bit rude, you of all people should know that all of this isn't entirely my fault." Harry sighs as he reaches for a glass. Before he can reach his whiskey, however, Niall's hand is on his wrist, turning Harry around to face him.

 

"No. It's not Harry. But you have to take some responsibility here, I've lived in the royal house of horrors ya cunt. I know about it all. But I also know that you ain't clean when it comes to the shite your family pulls." Niall takes in a deep breath. "I know you don't wanna hear it, look I know. But I think I'm the only one who's got the balls to say it." Harry knows what's coming, he's heard it before.

 

"You know what Niall. I don't need to hear it, you've told me over and over, ok. I'm a screw up and it's partly my own fault." Harry shouts, getting angry. "So leave, if I like Louis, you deal with it, it's not like it's mutual anyways." He scoffs and pushes past Niall, making his way to the loft. Harry bounds up the stairs, stopping at the top step and sitting down running his hands over his face. He is a fuck up, and he goddamn knows it. He doesn't need his almost step-brother telling him. He can see Niall from where he sits, half hidden behind the staircase wall. He is looking at the ground, like he's waiting for Harry to come back. Then, when he realizes that he's not, he grabs Harry's whiskey and pours himself a drink. Then looks back to where Harry disappears and walks out of the flat, drink in hand.

 

Harry leans back and rests his weight in his elbows. He looks to his left, where the the piano sits. He stands up, walking over to it.

 

Pressing one key on the piano, Harry sits on the bench. Then, he presses another key, and another, until he's got some sort of melody punched out. Harry plays it a few times before he memorized it, sticking it to the walls of his brain. Harry stops playing and pulls his phone out of his pocket, opening his contacts. He's scrolls through until he gets to the letter G. Harry hasn't seen her for over a year, hasn't talked to her in over 6 months. He knows she might not want to talk to him, considering his recent behavior. However, Harry needs to talk to someone, someone who isn't going tell him what to do, or what not to do.

 

_To Gemma Styles:_

_hey gems, you in London?_

 

He waits, playing his melody on the piano a few times before his phone vibrates on the top, resonating through the instrument.

 

_From Gemma Styles:_

_Yes._

 

Harry is quick to type out a response.

 

_To Gemma Styles:_

_Fancy a lunch date?_

  
Harry gets another one word response and jumps up on his feet and practically sprints down his stairs and out the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Time by Mikky Ekko.
> 
> Let's all ship the ship we love to sail together:  
> IG: JAYMAPORTER   
> fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com  
> @Jayma_Porter
> 
> Comment and let me know how you liked it!


	13. Here's The Pride Before The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry experiences a sense of realism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should probably know that the title of this chapter is accurate. Which means this hella slow build is almost at the top wooo. also this hasn't been edited at all srry dnt kil meh

 

Niall walks into the flat, completely ignoring Louis, who has been sitting in the sofa waiting for him to return. Louis can't have that.

"And just where do you think you're going without giving me an explanation?" Niall stops halfway down the hall, and back up to where he can see Louis out of the corner of his eye, shoulders slumped.

"Was just going to my room, drop me shoes off." He huffs. Louis raises an eyebrow, sure he was.

"Uh huh. Well before you do that, mind telling me what all that was about?" He asks politely, before adding: "Is that whiskey?" To the end, pointing at the almost empty glass in Niall's hand. Niall looks down at the glass in his hand, shrugs, looks up at Louis and nods.

"Got it at Harry's, fantastic stuff. Now about earlier, just." Niall pauses for a moment. "Just don't get too wrapped up with the prat, ok?" Louis opens his mouth to say something, then stops, ponders around in his brain and speaks again.

"Um Ni, you know that you're quite wrapped up with Harry, right?" Niall laughs.

"Well _I_ didn't really have a choice, now did I ya fucker, and I meant like, don't go about fucking him yeah?" Louis chokes on his own spit.

"Ex-excuse me?!" He sputters out. Niall laughs again, skipping over to where Louis' currently sat and pats his back. Louis manages to regain to ability to speak after a moment.

"Why in the world, would I ever, _ever_ , sleep with Harry." Niall pats Louis' back again, mostly in comfort this time, and ruffles Louis' hair.

"First of all, he's an attractive bloke, and I'm straight. Secondly, don't think I couldn't tell those were your sex eyes in that picture from last night." Louis' eyes almost pop out his head as Niall if she's his sentence. Louis doesn't want to acknowledge that Niall was looking at the photo so closely, or that he's pretty much right.

Those were basically Louis' sex eyes, but can ya blame a guy? He was drunk and Harry's fit. It's natural. Louis would spend more time wondering how Niall knows, but the sudden question of who else may have noticed takes over his thoughts. Niall must gather that from the expression on Louis' face.

 

"Ohhh mate. Jesus you're fucked, if I noticed it, of all people, I bet other people did to." Niall says, sniggering and leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. Soon Niall is full out crying from laughter and had rolled onto the floor in a heap of giggles and tears. Now Louis will admit he goes on facebook every so often, but he isn't much of a social media person otherwise. But his interest in this certain topic has made him feel the need to check twitter. As he begins to type Harry's name into the search bar, suggestions starts to pop up.

_#HarrysNewBoy_

__

_#HarrysMysteryBoy_

__

_#PrinceHarrysBoyfriend_

__

Louis already knows it's going to be bad when he clicks on the first tag. Within seconds, millions of results appear, people tweeting and retweeting the photo, others trying to hunt down Louis.

Louis doesn’t get why so many people are interested in him. He’s a normal lad, he’s knows he’s stunningly beautiful but c’mon now. This is a bit much.  Louis doesn’t feel like looking into though, he just closes the app and sets his phone aside.

“I don’t get it Niall.” He says biting his thumb. “Why are people so obsessed with him, it makes no sense.” Niall walks over to Louis and sits on the arm of the sofa. He smirks at Louis.

“Because, he’s not boring. People are just so bored these days, yanno? Harry’s not boring, so I guess paying attention to him makes people less bored.” Louis looks at Niall like he’s got two heads.

“Why Niall. That was almost- dare I say it- insightful.” Niall laughs his tinkling laugh and pushes himself up and wags a finger at Louis, walking away. “Niall, wait!” He shouts jumping up to his feet and running to grab Niall’s arm. Niall stops and looks at Louis curiously.

“What..?” Niall asks. Louis wants to know, he really does. But he’s also a little terrified to know. But Louis mans up and asks Niall anyway.

“Did you and Harry talk about anything.. pertaining to me? Just wondering.” He squeaks. It’s like Niall’s good mood completely drains away when Louis says that last bit.

“Yeah a bit. Nothing important, mate. Don’t worry about it yeah?” Louis nods slowly as Niall practically runs back to his room. He knows it wasn’t nothing He can tell by the way Niall’s smile immediately fell off his face, as soon as he mentioned it.

  
“Well then… guess it’s just me today then.” Louis mumbles to himself, strolling back to the sofa and turning on the telly.  The channel is some stupid entertainment program, with a picture of  ****

Bieber flashing on the screen as soon as it turns on. Louis snorts. People who are so seemingly bored, busying themselves with this crap. Then as Louis’ about to switch channels, Harry’s face appears next to Biebers, with the caption _Out of control party boys bad influence on children?_ Louis feels some sort of feeling bubbling in his stomach. It can’t be anger because the article is completely correct. Harry’s a horrible influence on children. Harry’s a horrible influence on anyone.  But it’s something very similar to anger, and Louis doesn’t like it one bit. He doesn’t like that he’s feeling and sort of feelings for Harold. Not at all. So he turns it off, opting for his xbox instead, trying to get his mind off the nagging thought in the back of his mind. The thought that maybe, just maybe, Niall was right. Maybe Louis does enjoy spending time with Harry, maybe he’s close to considering him a friend. That thought. That thought he just can’t ignore.

Louis drops his controller after 15 minutes, unable to stop thinking about and gets his coat and leaves the flat, headed somewhere he can think.

***

Harry’s only been waiting for 5 minutes when Gemma steps in the door of the coffee shop next to Elephant and Castle station. Harry likes it here, not many people, and the people that are there, well they’re too busy trying to catch their trains to be bothered by two people in a coffee shop. The first thing he notices about Gemma is that she looks better than the last time he saw her. Much better. She looks around the small room until she sees Harry. She glares at him as she walks over to the table.

“You absolute dick.” She breaths as she sits down. Harry looks down at his hands.

“M’sorry...” He mumbles. Then Gemma takes her beanie off and cups her hand to her ear.

“Oh I’m sorry, couldn’t quite hear that.” She says, annoyed. Harry laughs.

“I’m sorry, ok! Im sorry!” Gemma raises an eyebrow at him.

“Ok little bro, wanna tell me what you’ve been doing, and maybe why you haven’t talked to me in forever?” She questions leaning forward. Harry leans back in his chair, away from her incriminating eyes.

“No.” He says flatly. “Not particularly.” She snorts.

“Well you’re going to. I think I deserve a goddamn explanation.” She scoffs as Harry rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

“You look good Gems, much better than the last time I saw you.” She glares at Harry.

“You, my dear idiot, are avoiding the question.” She states.

 

“You’ve read the papers, darling.” He says, looking away from her and itching his shoulder. She laughs, she actually laughs.  

"Listen Harry, I know you, and I also know that those fucking papers know shit all about your life. So tell me what's up, yeah?" She demands, still giggling. He smiles, god bless Gemma Styles.

"Well." He starts, sighing heavily. "They've sent me to uni, a real good one, for smart kids, like myself." Gemma nods, waiting for him to continue. "Um Niall goes there and-"

"Niall? Like Niall Horan?" Gemma asks cutting him off. Harry nods in answer to her question. "Well tell that bastard I say hello and he should really say hi himself once in awhile." She sighs, exasperated.

"Yes I will don't worry darling." Harry laughs lightly. "Yeah, so Niall goes there. So do Liam Payne and Zayn Malik as well. Don't know if you remember them." Gemma nods muttering an 'oh I do' under her breath. Harry then nods and bites his lip. Should he tell her about Louis? There really isn't much to tell, except that he's probably the only boy in the world resistent to his advances, which is a shame.

"So that's it then." Gemma says skeptically. "Just a uni with a bunch of other rich parts arguing over who has the most money, eh?" Harry laughs shaking his head. He should tell her.

"Mostly," He starts. "But there is this one guy, Louis. He's not rich or famous, got in on a scholarship, but he's very fun. Kinda hates me though." Gemma's eyes widen.

"Hates you?" Gemma shakes her head. "Not possible Harry, why would he hate you."

"Well. He doesn't really know me, I think he just kind of believes what people say about me. Not that I've done anything to prove them wrong." Gemma frowns, and blows a stray strand of hair out of her eye. Harry looks across the room at an older woman sipping her tea, watching people go by. He sort of wishes his life was so easy.

"Well then Harry, I think you probably should then. I assume you want him to like you?" Harry glares at her.

"And what's the supposed to mean?" Gemma rolls her eyes.

"You're telling me you just want him to continue hating you?" Now it's Harry's turn to rolls his eyes.

 

"Obviously not." He really doesn't. He wants Louis to like him. He wants them to be friends even. He thinks back to what Niall said, did he really think Harry would use Louis as a toy? Well Harry supposes it wouldn't be the first time. But for some reason, Harry doesn't even want to sleep with him. He just wants to know him, just wants to know what goes on in his goddamn brain.

"Well then," Gemma starts, interrupting his thoughts. "Show him who you are, let him in Harry. I know you're bad at that." Harry scoffs, he is not.

"I am not." He says aloud. Gemma raises her eyebrow.

"M'not, told him my last name and everything." Harry thinks if Gemma's Eyes were any wider, they'd pop out of her head. "Yup." He says popping the 'P'. "Told about him you too. Mind you I wasn't completely sober." Gemma stands up then and reaches over the table puts her hand on Harry's forehead.

"You're not sick or anything, are you?" Harry shrugs.

"Perhaps, maybe I'm just going mad. Wouldn't surprise me." Gemma takes her seat again and huffs out a sigh, crossing her arms.

"Well Harold. I'm not a doctor but I do have a diagnosis." Harry flutters his hand around, gesturing for her to continue. She takes a breath. "Harry dear, I think you may have feelings for this Louis." Harry opens his mouth then closes it sputtering. Harry Edward Mountbatten Windsor does not sputter.

"Excuse me! Absolutely not. I don't do _feelings_ Gemma, ok? Just, no!" Gemma laughs.

"Oh poor Harry, you're just a big teddy bear in a bad boy she'll, aren't ya?" Harry lightly smacks her across the arm.

"Whatever, doesn't matter anyways, Nialls told me to stay away. Doesn't want me to mess him up of summat." Gemma opens her mouth I'm shock.

"That absolute prat." She hisses, Harry taps his fingers on the table, looking down at hands.

"No, he's right. I'd mess him up, badly. I shouldn't even be talking to him honestly." Gemma smacks Harry's hand and gets him to look up at her.

 _ **  
**_ "Hey, you look at me, don't talk about yourself like that. So your life hasn't exactly been a slice of pie, who's is? Besides, look at me. I'm doing better, got myself a proper job, going to some courses, I'm getting myself sorted out, so can you." She insists. Harry looks her in the eyes, he realizes she's being serious and looks away. No. She doesn't need to pity him. She's had it worse.

"I'm already in uni." He mumbles. She gets up from the table.

"Not what I meant and you know it. Now I've got to go to work, come find me again when decide to get your shit together, and don't wait a year next time." She says softly, putting her hat back on and grabbing her bag and pushing her chair in. He nods.

"See ya Gem. No promises though." He smiles weakly. She rolls her eyes and mutter 'dick' under her breath. Then walks away. Harry watches her leave, walking to the station to catch her train. He often wonders why she puts up with him. She knows he's a lost cause,doesn't she? He picks up his sunglasses of the table he's sitting at, leaves a tip and walks out of the coffee shop out into the station.

Harry knows there's a car waiting for him down the road. He takes to steps towards the car, then turns around and jogs down the stairs to the underground. He gets out his wallet and tries to find his pass, once he does he gets in the first train that arrives. Once he steps on he feels the atmosphere change, it's quiet. But he doesn't care, he find the first seat he can and sits down leaning his head back, almost hitting it on the window. Then he huffs out a deep breath, and lifts his head back up. There's two girls sitting across from him, not-so-subtly taking pictures of him. He smiles at them and they look like they're about to faint. He shakes his head. People are so weird, like, why do they pay attention to him. He doesn’t understand, never did, if he’s being completely honest.

Harry doesn’t know where he’s even going. The train isn’t going to take him back to the university, he doesn’t even know where this line takes him. He looks at the map on the wall. It’ll take him to Wembley, but that just means he’ll either have to watch a footie game or get picked up. Then he notices it will also take him to Piccadilly Circus. Harry shakes his head thinking it’s ironic. His sister just told him to get his shit together and he wants to go party. Typical. So Harry just sits. He doesn’t get off at the next stop, or the next one, or the next one, he doesn’t know if he’s going to get off.

But he does. He gets off and calls himself a cab to drive him back to the university. Harry pays the cabbie twice what he owes him and goes to his flat. He doesn’t think about much, he doesn’t think about anything really. Just about himself, and if he can really live like this forever. Mick Jagger certainly can.

Harry experiences a sense of realism.

 

  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song from Naughty Boys "No one's here to sleep"
> 
> IG: JAYMAPORTER  
> @Jayma_Porter  
> fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com


	14. You with the sad smile, don't lose your courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' gone to make nice with the big bad wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yes, it's me. I've come out of hiding. Finals were stressful. But that's all done with. Ok so wow chapter 13 yup ok here we go bye.

Louis needs to stop thinking he’s better than everyone. That’s what he’s deducted from his 2 hours sitting in an alcove in the main hall. He’s been judging people by where they come from his entire life. Thinking he’s better than everyone else, by not thinking he’s better than everyone else. Louis has basically been a giant prat. Louis doesn’t know how his views changed so quickly, maybe because the people he’s become friends with are generally people Louis hates, he doesn’t know. Louis figures he’s losing his mind, he must be considering what he’s about to do.

 

He doesn’t know if it’s a good idea, probably not. But he hasn’t got much to lose, so he opens the door to Harry’s building. The door swishes to a close behind him and he slowly walks to the elevator. He tries to remember Harry’s floor number, he clicks 10, hoping he’s right. Louis looks at his reflection in the metal doors, he looks like shit. He quickly runs over the day's events in order, remembering that that this morning, he wanted nothing more than to be in his bed. How the day has changed. Louis hears the ding, signifying that he’s arrived at his destination. He steps out of the elevator, the door 3 feet in front of him is the same door Harry’s flat had.  He sighs. He walks up to the door and knocks twice.

“Niall, I just got home and I’m not really…” Harry starts shouting but drifts off as he opens the door. “Louis.” He says, staring at Louis like he’s seen a ghost. Louis rocks back on his heels.

“Hi.” He says, still awkwardly standing in Harry’s doorway. Harry nods his head slowly, as if trying to process that Louis is here, standing in front of him. “May I come in, your highness?” Louis asks. Harry seems to snap out of his trance and snorts.

“Don’t call me that, but yes I suppose you can come in.” He says, stepping aside as gesturing for Louis to enter. Louis walks across the threshold and everything slows down around him. This is it. This is the last straw, he’s making nice with the ultimate ivory tower-born human on planet earth. Louis is literally forgetting all of the things he’s based his life on. Yet he feels like he’s doing the right thing. Louis takes in the place as he makes his way in, noticing Harry’s straightened things up since the morning. Harry leads him into the main room of his flat and sits on the floor, closing his eyes.

****  
  


“So I’ve been a bit rude to you these past couple weeks.” Louis states, trying to think of something to say. Harry nods, opening his eyes.

“With good reason.” He counters. Louis shakes his head, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

“Except I really haven’t a clue what those reasons are, Harry Windsor. Not a clue..” He says trailing off, watching Harry’s face contort into confusion.

****

“Not a clue? Well then. I’m certainly not going to give you any.” Louis rolls his eyes.

****

“I didn’t come here to get you, to give me reasons to hate you. Kind of the exact opposite really. You see, my dear Harold, I’m here-” Louis takes a deep breath, possibly so deep he pulls all the oxygen from the room.”-because I think i’d like us to be friends.” Louis avoids any and all eye contact with Harry. The room is quiet for a long moment, then Harry speaks.

****

“Friends.” Is all he says. Louis nods and swallows the lump in his throat.

****

“Friends.” He agrees. Louis looks at Harry again, who is smiling up at the ceiling, then he’s laughing. “What are you laughing about? Actually, do I even want to know?” Harry catches his breath.

****

"Does Niall know you've come to make nice with the big bad wolf?" He says smirking. Louis rolls his eyes.

****

"I don't tell Niall about everything I do yanno, and no. I haven't." Louis doesn't know why that would relate to why Harry's laughing like an idiot but he really doesn't care.

****

"Well, it's just that Niall came here this morning telling me to stay away from you." Now it's Louis' turn to look confused. "Came in that door-" He says, pointing at the door Louis himself just passed through. "-then he sits on the floor and tells me I'm bad for you. That I'd mess you up and all that." Louis frowns, but nods slowly.

****

"Funnily enough, he did somethin' along those lines to me too." Harry snorts at that.

****

"Of course he did." Harry flicks a piece of hair from his head and then runs his hand through it. He looks to be in deep thought. Then he scrunched his nose up and leans his elbows on his knees and rests his chin in his hands. "Louis?" Harry questions.

****

"Yes?" He replies.

****

"How do you feel about hanging out as much as possible just to piss Niall off." He says with a cheeky grin. Louis lets out a chuckle.

****

"Well, Harold, I think that's a solid plan." Louis agrees.

  
So thats what they do, Louis stays there until the late hours of the night, and when he gets home Niall asks him where he’s been, and Louis tells him. Then the next morning after his first class with Niall, he bunks off to go hangout with Harry in the courtyard. When Niall asks about it Louis tells him. Niall tries to interrogate him, but it's just not working. It continues like that for the rest of the week, in the courtyard, or Harry’s flat or Louis’, and Louis doesn’t mind Harry’s company as much as he thought he would. They don’t talk about anything really, just stupid stuff, like how Paris- a girl in their class- has the fakest extensions either of them have ever seen. Sometimes they don’t talk about anything, they’ll just drink and play music in Harry’s loft. Never in Louis’ and Niall’s though, Harry insists upon it.

“Louis?” Harry says from the piano, one Friday afternoon Louis lounging across the armchair in Harry’s loft. Louis looks up from the issue of ‘Vogue’ he was reading.

“Yes, my dear Harold?” He asks watching Harry scribble something on the page sitting atop the piano.

“Do you sing?” Louis looks at Harry like he’s grown another head.

“Absolutely not.” He states. Harry rolls his eyes and blows a strand of hair from his face. He does that a lot. Louis supposes thats a lie. Louis dos sing. To himself, and to nobody else.

“I was only asking Louis Tomlinson, calm down.” He huffs. “I’ll just have to use my own vocals it seems…” He says drifting off. Now Louis rolls his eyes.

“Why don’t you just ask Niall, he’s brilliant.” Harry shakes his head.

“Can’t ask Niall.” He mumbles, Louis doesn’t press the issue. He has learned in his few days of actually being friends with his royal pain in the ass, that he doesn’t share much of what’s going on in his brain, and Louis doesn’t have a problem with that. He’s just curious. So Louis just shrugs and goes back to his magazine.

Louis’ finishes with the magazine a short 10 minutes later and starts tapping to the rhythm of the tune Harry has been pressing out for the past week. Then after about 5 minutes he gets bored with himself.

“Harold may ask you a question.” Harry looks up at Louis.

“You may, but I might not answer.” Louis nods.

“Ok then.” He starts. “So you’ve been playing that piano like mad for the past week, but like, is it just something you do for fun or... “ Louis asks. Sighing a tad at the end of his question. Harry is quiet for what seems like forever. Then when he finally speaks up his voice is gentle.

“Well, I’ve always loved music. Just a way to let it all out you know? But like I have other responsibilities, the whole royalty thing. But in reality I’ve just wanted to be a musician. But since that’s out of the picture, yeah, just a hobby.” Louis frowns.

 

“Out of the picture? Why?” Louis questions. Harry shakes his head, then runs his hands through his hair.

“Because,” He starts, laughing slightly. “I’ve already acquired a job in the court. Comes with the name really, darling.” Harry finishes. If Louis blushed a bit at the word ‘darling’ nobody but Harry would ever know.

“I’m sure you’d be a brilliant musician. What is it then? I’d suspect some indie-hipster crap, knowing you.” Louis says, making Harry laugh. Louis enjoys making Harry laugh, it’s not something that happens that often.

“A mix of it all, indie, pop, rock, I’d do it all.” He states, sliding off the piano bench gather his sheets and setting them in a pile on the top of it. Louis takes that as his cue to stand up. Harry grabs his phone that had been sitting on the bench next to him and starts down the stairs.

“Of course you would, you bloody overachiever.” Louis grumbles following him down the steps.

“You love it, now enough talk of silly things. It’s going to be a lovely evening. What shall we do with it?” Louis sighs. He himself has been thinking about it all day, and not a single idea appeals to him. Except one. But he’s not about to ask Harry about it

“I don’t know, maybe just stay in.” Harry scoffs.

“Please don’t be ridiculous, how utterly boring.” Louis sighs. Worth a shot. “You know Lou.” Harry says spinning around to face him. Louis groans.

“Don’t call me that!” Louis whines. Harry smirks.

“I recall telling you that the roof of the palace is an extremely beautiful place to be in the evening, yet you’ve not seen it at night!” Harry says, excited. And there it is. Louis had been wanting to go back. You see, he is a man who appreciates a good view. The roof has a good view. Louis realizes he hasn’t hasn’t answered Harry as he looks up to find a certain pair of green eyes staring at him.

“Well then. I must see it for myself.” Harry grins and Louis does too.

Louis’ smile then fades.

“I told Niall, we could play FIFA tonight.” Louis says remembering the promise he gave Niall the day previous.

  
“Perfect!” Harry shrills. “That’s just fantastic, tell him you’ve had to cancel, as you’re going adventuring with me. Niall will just love that.” Harry’s grinning like a Cheshire cat about to pounce. Louis laughs and agrees with him, suggesting they should travel back to Louis’ flat so Louis can grab a jacket. And to annoy Niall.

Oh Niall. The poor boy was oblivious for the first two days, not picking up on the plans of the other two, evil boys. Then on the third day, when Louis missed lunch with Niall because he was chain smoking in some janitors closet with Harold, Niall knew something was up.

“You bloody cunt! You’re only messing about with him because you’re out to piss me off!”

He accused Louis when he arrived in their music class apologizing afterwards. Louis had shamelessly denied such things, and went about as usual, letting Niall stew in his anger. It may have started as a plan to get Niall riled up, but Louis will admit he enjoys hanging around with Harry more than he would’ve guessed. Had he the ridiculous brain to imagine such things.  

“Sounds good, perhaps I should stay outside though, wouldn’t want him to strangle me, that Irish anger he has.” Harry says as they reach Louis’ building Louis nods.

“That may be a good idea, now I wont be but a moment, so stay here and sit pretty.” Harry rolls his eyes but does as he’s told and Louis makes his way to his rooms. Once he flings the door open Niall is on him in a second.

“We’re not playing FIFA, are we?” Louis frowns. Niall just stole his thunder. “Oh don’t play dumb with me Louis Tomlinson. I was lookin’ out the window before you just came in and there is a Harry Windsor sitting outside our building!” Louis ties not to grin and fails abysmally.

“Unfortunately Niall, I will not get to grace you with my virtual footie skills this fine evening, prior engagements.” Niall pouts. He actually pouts. Louis rolls his eyes, the puppy dog eyes do not work on a Tomlinson.

“But Loueh, you promised!” He whines. Louis grabs his jacket and starts to once again open the door.

“I’m deeply sorry my dear Nialler, but I must be gone.” Louis hears Niall shouting something indignantly behind him as he shuts the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Oh Wonder's Midnight Moon  
> Leave me comments and kudos it makes me happy and rainbows follow me everywhere.
> 
> hmu for realz  
> fandom-whore-oop.tumblr.com  
> @Jayma_Porter  
> IG: JAYMAPORTER  
> Fan IG: YOUTUBEANDBOYBANDS_


	15. I feel safe in the 5AM light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry feels light for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you, chapter 14.  
> ps. I'm actually gonna pass math guys yay

"So you don't think we're being too hard on Niall right?" Louis says, swinging his legs over the ledge of the roof. Harry had been right, of course. The city somehow looked even more incredible at night. The lights of cars going in every direction, and how alive the city seems is amazing.

 

"I don't think so, are we?" Harry questions, breaking Louis out of thought. "I mean he kind of deserves it right?" Louis sighs, because yes, Niall does deserve it, however Louis thinks they be going a bit far.

"Yeah, but I think the poor lads learned his lesson yeah?" Harry bites his lip, and no, Louis does not think it's attractive what-so-ever.

"You think?" Louis nods. Harry slowly tips his head back and then forward again. "Alright, we stop his suffering then. I'll share you." Louis laughs loudly and brings his knees up to his chest and rocks back and forth a tad. He can't help but think how easy it would be to send himself over the edge, flying to the ground.

"Harold, can you imagine how easy it would be for me to send myself tumbling to the ground from this position?" Louis says randomly. Harry turns his head to Louis and looks a bit taken aback.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that." He answers, changing the song on his phone. Louis rolls his eyes, because once again, Louis has no idea what they're listening to. Classic Harry.

"Then don't, it's much easier to not say anything, than to think of something to say." Louis whispers, watching a group of lights go out in the city. Louis thinks it's probably an office building, everyone going home for the night.

Louis looks back at Harry, who's now laying on his back, his feet hanging over the ledge. Harry lights a cigarette and from Louis angle he sort of looks like Jack in that scene from titanic, right when Rose is running to jump overboard. Harry's curls are all over his face, and his shirt isn't really living up to it's shirtly duties, as it's letting more show than covering up. Louis' never been one for cliches, but the way the moonlight hits Harry's face is just...

"Fuck." Louis whisper-shouts. Harry whips his head around to face Louis, his smoke hanging out of his mouth.

"What?" Harry whispers back at him. Louis is still awkwardly looking at his face, luckily he doesn't seem to notice.

 

"Um... I don't know." Louis says, still whispering. His royal highness props himself up onto his elbows. Which makes Louis realize Harry's sleeves are rolled up. It's a fact that guys become 100% hotter when their sleeves are rolled up. Louis' sure of it.

"Why are we whispering?" Harry questions, still whispering. Louis tips his head to the side  finally ripping his eyes off Harry's face.

"I don't really know, honestly." Louis answers, keeping up with their trend of whispering. Harry shrugs and mumbles an ok. Louis steals Harry's cigarette and takes a long, hard drag.

Louis is 100 percent, horribly, truly, royally screwed. He also does not mentally applaud himself for the pun. He does however mentally slap himself a few times, because this is not aloud to happen. It's just not.

They spend most of the rest of the night barely talking, and when they do it's a whisper, until Harry breaks one of the silences with his normal voice.

"I went to see Gemma on Sunday." He says, sounding like he's screaming in the quietness of the night. Louis sits up and turns to face Harry, sitting cross legged. They haven't really talked about... any of that serious stuff since the last week.

"Ok... And how'd it go then?" Harry looks down at his hands and twirls his phone in them.

"It went as good as one can expect I suppose. I hadn't seen her in almost a year, she looks good. Much better." Louis nods and Harry continues his story about his meeting with his sister. "I told her about uni, how everyone are absolute prats. Told her about you, too, actually." Louis' eyes widen and he raises his eyebrows.

"You did, huh?" Harry grins and nods.

"This was before you came over, so I told her you hated me, because all you saw was the media's perception of me." He finishes. Louis holds his hand to his heart in mock horror.

"Harold Windsor, I am offended." Harry gives him a bitch face. Louis thinks he's picked that up from himself in the past few days.

"Hey, saw, as in past tense. Don't you worry your pretty little mind, Louis. I've texted her and set the record straight." Louis nods and pets Harry's head. He proceeds to shoo Louis hand away and frowns.

"Don't touch my hair." He mumbles. Louis snorts.

"My dearest apologies, Prince Harold." Harry rolls his eyes and shoves Louis' shoulder.

 

"You're absolutely ridiculous, you're aware of that, I assume?" Louis smiles his biggest smile and jumps to his feet. Harry's smirk turns into confusion.

"C'mon princess, let's go put Niall out of his misery." He sighs, putting his hand out to help Harry up. Harry flips him the bird, calls him a prick and gets up on his own.

“No need to prove your manliness. I’ll pretend I believe you.” Louis chuckles. Harry is already walking towards the door that will take them out the staircase and out into Londons streets. The new path to the roof happens to be slightly different than the one Louis first traveled.  Instead of coming through the front doors of the palace, like a right show off, they come in a side door, walk to the right down a small, narrow, white corridor. It kind of looks like a mental ward to be completely honest, Harry insists it’s an old servants lane. But anyways, so they come into to this lane, go down right a bit, then they go into another secret corridor and boom! The hallway to the throne room.

“Sure you do.” Harry sighs as he sets the key to the outside door underneath it’s stone. Louis frowns.

“Alright, what’s got you all riled up then.” Louis asks, placing both his hands on opposite walls, blocking the path and staring Harry down. Harry huffs out a sigh.

“Nothing. Nothing at all, besides the usual.” He says, returning Louis’ stare. Louis shakes his head. Harry and Louis’ are literally staring each other in the eyes. It’s a scene straight from the movies, except it generally ends with a kiss. Louis wonders if he should finish the scene. He closes his eyes, simply because he’s unable to take his eyes off Harry’s.

He hears Harry’s feet move then he feels his breath on his face. It’s smells like alcohol and weed and honestly, Louis loves it. He wants more of it. He wants to taste the whiskey that’s still on his tongue. He opens his eyes, and there's Harry, in Louis’ personal space, warm and close. Louis lets his arms falls to his side.

“Yeah ok. That’s nice, well not nice but you know. Not bad, really.” Louis rambles quietly.

“Yeah.” Harry mumbles, passing Louis and running down the stone staircase. Louis waits about 5 seconds.

“Fuck.” He says again, dragging his fingers through his hair.  

***

Soon the incident in the stairwell is forgotten and the two have gotten back to their normal banter. Louis has chosen to simply place the event in the back of his mind, like the helicopter smile, that one also resides there.

 

"So the plan is to what, just walk in and say 'hey Niall, we've been takin the piss, don't get mad' and then we're all one big happy family?" Harry asks, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. They've just got back to the university, currently waiting for the elevator to Louis' flat to arrive.

"Harold. Please, we have more class than that. We'll offer him a hug too." Louis smirks. Harry breaks out into to giggle and the doors to the lift slowly open. Louis grins at him and pulls him in the lift. "Do be quiet, my royal companion. It's 2AM people are sleeping!" Harry just laughs harder.

"Well Niall certainly isn't, how do we even know he's home?" Louis smiles.

"I was hoping he wouldn't be, you see I wanted to do that thing where you hide in the dark, then jump out and yell surprise when they open the door and the lights flick on." Harry looks at Louis like that's the best idea he's ever heard and that it's not some stupid cliche used by every television show ever. Louis turns to face the door of the lift as it opens and digs his key out from his pocket.

Louis opens the door slowly, hoping Niall isn’t there. The lights are all turned off, so that’s a good sign. Niall’s shoes aren’t scattered in front of the door, which means he’s wearing them, which in turn means he’s still out. Louis is pleased. Everything is going to plan. Harry proceeds to sit in the sofa in the entertainment room and starts to hum his work-in-progress song. Then almost too perfectly, Louis gets a text from Niall.

Hey mate, don’t know if youre still out with harry or not but im comin home so yeah

“Harold! Niall’s texted me, he’s on his way back to the humble abode!” He giggles. Yes, he giggles, he’s slightly tipsy. Harry jumps up and claps quickly.

“Fantastic! Now lets find places to hide, oh and don’t forget about the lights!” Louis smiles to himself and  runs to light switch to turn them off. Louis runs to hide behind the sofa where Harry currently sits.  

Its all fun and games, pretending to be children, playing tricks on their friends. Louis has to remind himself of that, because Harry is close, very close. Harry is just as close as he was earlier in the evening, in the goddamn staircase.

**  
  
**

***

 **  
**Harry can see Louis, or at least the outline of Louis, he’s very still. He knows it’s because of him, he’s noticed that everytime he takes a step towards Louis he freezes. Harry doesn’t really want to know what it means. But he doesn't really care, either. Harry can hear a key turning in the lock, but at the same time he’s leaning in, closer and closer, and Louis isn’t making any move to stop him. The same moment their lips touch is the same moment the door to the flat opens, and the same time Harry feels light for the very first time. Harry doesn’t remember that Niall is standing 5 feet away, or that Louis hated his guts a week ago. He just feels light, the way that Louis lips just fit into into his. But it’s over within a brief moment. Louis is looking at him with wide eyes, they look almost scared. Harry hears Niall call Louis’ name, but he doesn’t turn the light on, and Louis doesn't answer him. Harry is staring at Louis and Louis is staring right back at him.

“Surprise.” Louis whispers. Harry kisses him again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> Title from Oh Wonders Technicolor Beat  
> comment please, I love reading them! Kudos are cool too.  
> Also is anyone else watching Sense8 bc holy shit. 
> 
> Yo;  
> @Jayma_Porter  
> IG:JAYMAPORTER  
> Fan IG:YOUTUBEANDBOYBANDS_  
> fandom-whore-oops.tumbr.com


	16. Please Don't Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn’t know much, but he does know one thing. He’s got to figure out whatever this is. Before it’s not anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started writing this ok, and I was nearly finished. Then school started. It all went downhill from there.   
> ps. Most of this was written during an episode of post concert depression, I was at OTRA Toronto , if anyone else was let me know!!
> 
> Without further ado, I present, after many long months, chapter 15.

Louis is looking at Harry like the world had just fallen apart and they're the only two left alive. Which to some extent, is true. Louis' world has fallen apart, because that was not supposed to happen. Louis had convinced himself that Harry was something he didn't want, something he didn't need. Obviously he'd been wrong, because even though Louis thinks it's the worst idea he's ever had, his lips are still on Harry's and this time he can't pull away.

It's still timid, still light and unsure. Then Harry's hands are grabbing Louis' face and Louis' hands are getting tangled in Harry's mess of curls. Their legs have somehow gotten slotted together, Louis realizes as he tries to stand up, effectively falling over the other boy, managing to keep their heavy kiss going. Harry pulls his legs out from underneath Louis' and wraps them around his waist, moving his arms around his neck. He breaks the kiss and throws his head back, letting Louis plant small kisses down his neck. Louis pulls Harry impossibly closer as he stands up. Harry is light for his height, Louis notices as he carries him towards his bedroom. His thought is broke when a load moan comes from Harry.

They stop right there, in the middle of the hallway, because Louis can't lose that spot, he wants to hear Harry again. He presses Harry against the wall and sucks a mark onto his neck. Harry lets out another moan and finds Louis' lips again. Harry unwraps his legs from Louis' waist and slides his hands down his sides and stops at his hips, flipping them around so Louis' is pressed against the wall. Louis quickly realizes Harry wants control of the situation, and Louis lets him have it, because even though Louis will never admit it, it's hot as hell. Louis doesn't normally let his usual sex partners have control, but with Harry he can't help it, control suits him well.

It's no longer sweet and it's _certainly_ not innocent. Wandering hands are everywhere, and soon Harry's hands are pulling Louis' top off his body, then Harry's hands are above Louis head and he's kissing him lightly again, and when he pulls away his eyes are full of lust and Louis just stares into them for a moment before he's taking off the curly-haired boys shirt, the buttons making the undressing process annoyingly long.  But eventually it comes off, and they’re attached again, no space between them.

Louis’ body is moving ten times faster than his mind, which is trying to tell his body to stop. He doesn’t know what Harry’s thinking which is unnerving. He tries not to think about it because Harry is pulling him to what he hopes is his own bedroom, and not Nialls. To be completely honest, Louis doesn’t really care at this point. He just wants Harry, more than he should. He doesn’t notice that they’re -thankfully- in Louis’ room until Harry slams the door and Louis’ back is pressed against it and Harry is sucking a mark onto his skin.

Louis thinks if he wasn’t sure that he wanted Harry, no _needed_ Harry, he was sure now. Louis tilts his head back to give Harry easier access, and he thinks about something his mother said to him when he was little.

****

_“You don’t ever go around thinking you’re better than anyone, that’s what snobs do.”_  Louis realizes he may have misinterpreted that. Because in all honesty, now that he’s sort of gotten to know Harry, Louis thinks that maybe Harry isn’t below him, not equal either, but higher, not even on the scale. Louis' sure of it when Harry sinks to his knees.

****

***

****

Harry is sitting alone in Louis’ room. Louis’ gone to get something to drink and Harry is lying on Louis’ bed, jeans on but not done up and his shirt somewhere in the hallway. He’s staring at Louis ceiling and it reminds of Windsor, and the room he grew up in. He wonders if Louis feels uncomfortable waking up to that every morning, he must, as he just told Harry the sheer size of the room makes him internally cringe. He should ask him about it.

****

Louis walks in with a bottle of Macallan 30 and Harry smiles. More alcohol is what he needs right now. They haven’t talked about it and Harry doesn’t expect they will, but when Louis brings the bottle to his lips and stares right at Harry as he takes a swig that he realizes maybe they should talk about it, then maybe do it again. But instead he says:

****

“Where the hell did you get that? That’s like £1100 a bottle.” Louis snorts and hands him the bottle.

****

“Niall’s, don’t tell him, didn’t ask.” Harry finds himself laughing and taking the bottle from him.

****

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He says, and raises the bottle to his own lips. Louis rolls his eyes walks to his dresser, trying to find a shirt to go with the joggers he put on before he left. Harry sets the drink on the table next to the bed and sits up. “Don’t bother, love.” Louis turns his head and raises his eyebrow at the petname, but doesn’t say anything about it.

****

“Don’t bother with what?” He asks. Harry gets up from the bed and walks over to Louis, getting in his space and leaning over him.

****

“Don’t bother finding a shirt, you look even better without one on.” He hears Louis’ breath hitch and Harry smirks, laying a hand on his hip.

****

“You shouldn't say those things you know, someone might think you fancy me.” Harry smiles.

****

“Now who in their right minds would think that?” Harry scoffs. Which is a valid question because it’s not like Louis and Harry are seen as being friendly to each other around campus. Although the pictures in the tabloids have gotten around.

******  
******

“You do realize that most of England has seen us, as Niall puts it, basically fucking on the cover of every bloody magazine in the country?” Harry lifts his hand off Louis’ hip and pats his head as he turns around to walk back to the bed.

****

“Not every one, I’m sure Opera Weekly didn’t put it on the _cover_.” He say, slurring slightly. He looks at the time displayed on the digital clock on the bedside table. 3:43 AM. Harry feels sleep fast approaching, and looks at Louis before climbing under the covers of his bed. Louis looks back at him and walks over himself.

****

“What do you think you’re doing?” He asks. Harry doesn’t open his eyes, just rolls over.

****

“I’m going to sleep at a reasonable hour for once in my life and I’m not moving.” He doesn’t see Louis get in bed of course, but he feels the bed dip on the other side. Harry is almost glad he didn’t make him move. Because then he’d be sure that Louis is repulsed by the idea of actually sleeping with him, which would probably hurt him more than he likes to admit. Of course Louis’ decisions tonight mean absolutely nothing, he’s drunk.  Harry figures things will be different in the morning, they’ll both be sober, or at least consciously making decisions, and to be completely honest, he’d rather Louis not.

****

***

****

When Louis opens his eyes in the morning, his scenery is beautiful. He’s not looking at the ceiling however, he’s looking at Harry, whose face is covered in curls and tattoos on display. The first time Louis saw Harry’s tattoos he thought they were beautiful, not that he admitted that to himself.  But now, he lets himself look at the ink that’s been scrawled across Harry’s body, there’s so many of them, Louis doesn’t know where to start. Louis supposes he probably shouldn’t be starting in the first place, as it is slightly creepy, with him being asleep and all. But he still does it, the sparrows his chest, so realistic they look like they’re about the fly off it, and the rose painted on his left arm. Louis should ask for his artists number.  

****

Harry stirs in his sleep and it’s at this moment that Louis reacts to the situation. Louis has slept with Harry, and he enjoyed it, alot. He wasn’t planning on sleeping with him, it just kinda happened, which is a terrible excuse and totally not valid. But it’s true, now his body thinks it has feelings for him, which is clearly not ok, now is not the time to get all lovey dovey with the royal pain in the arse. Louis all but jumps out of his bed and walks to the window across the room. It looks out to the pitch where the football team is having a morning practice. He see’s Josh Devine take off his shirt and Louis would be lying if he said his eyes didn’t linger for a moment  longer than they should have. He hears Harry stir from behind him again, but he doesn’t turn around. He just continues to stare out the window.

  
He knows Harry’s awake from the sigh that comes from him. Louis pulls his eyes away from the footie players, to the parking lot where he counts the cars that are too posh for him to name. Hehas the false hope that maybe Harry will just be courteous and leave without a word of acknowledgment, but when has Louis ever been lucky? Never. That’s when.

****

“Something interesting going on out there?” Harry asks from the bed. Louis rolls his eyes.

****

“Yes, i’m watching the great british bake off can't you tell?” He replies, sarcastically. Harry snorts.

****

“I don’t need your sass Louis Tomlinson.” Louis responds with something he probably shouldn't, but he does anyways.

****

“Yes, and I don't need you.” In hindsight it wasn't the best thing to say, like at all. But to be completely honest, he’d rather have Harry be proper pissed at him than confront the current situation. Louis assumes operation diversion is working as he sees Harry stand in his peripheral vision.

****

“Never said you did, _Tomlinson_.” He makes a point of saying Louis surname like its filth and means absolutely nothing, which, to be fair isn’t far from the truth, but it still stings a tad. Although he supposes he deserves it for the shade he just through at Harry. “I guess since you dislike my presence so much I’ll be on my way then.” Louis doesn't say a word. He just stares at the parking lot below. He hears Harry slam the door and Louis is left alone in his room.

****

Once he hears the front door to the flat close he makes his way out of the room and to the window that overlooks the courtyard of his building. He sees Harry walk out of the front door and get in a car that's already waiting for him. Louis stares as the car drives away and he feels a pang of guilt run through him.

****

"Who the fuck were you shaggin' last night mate?" Louis turns around to face Niall, who's just come into the lounge.

****

"What're you on about?" He asks walking over to fling himself in the sofa. Niall scoffs.

****

"I come home last night, or morning I guess, and no ones here." He starts. "I go to my room, then, not 5 minutes later, I hear you come in, bangin' around, slammin doors and being _loud_ -" Louis interrupts him.

****

"I'm not that loud." He insists. Niall rolls his eyes.

****

"Yes you bloody well are! Took me almost 20 minutes to fall asleep!" Louis rolls his eyes this time and Niall gives him the finger before throwing himself on top of Louis.

****

"Oh look Niall, another sofa, right there across the room!" Louis exclaims with mock excitement. Niall giggles.

******  
******

"Here is fine thanks, but seriously, who was it?" Louis pushes the blonde lad off his lap and gets up and starts walking towards his room. Niall follows him, dying to know all the juicy gossip.

****

"If you think I'm gonna tell you who he is, you're going to be very disappointed." Niall's skipping behind him.

****

"So it's a he! Well that narrows it down, now doesn't it." Louis scoffs.

****

"Yeah sure Niall, to like, half the population." Niall rolls his eyes and laughs.

****

It’s not until Niall leaves him alone to get dressed, that Louis remembers how he felt in the staircase, when Harry’s breath was on his face, and all he could smell was Harry and how he never wanted the scent to fade away. Louis knows they have to talk about it, and he knows they have to talk about everything.

****

Louis doesn’t know much, but he does know one thing. He’s got to figure out whatever this is. Before it’s not anything at all.

********  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty there ya go there it is yup. I absolutely promise it will not take me nearly as long to upload another chapter, I promise. I'm so sorry for the wait, really. But please let me know what you think, leave comment and kudos, they're very much appreciated. 
> 
> Follow Me!  
> IG: JAYMAPORTER  
> fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com  
> @Jayma_Porter


	17. I Don't Want To Just Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get nowhere in particular, yet everywhere all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After listening to a song which I rediscovered, Rush Of Blood by Coasts, I figured out where I had to go with this fic, after 5 months (more than that really) of serious writers block and zero motivation to write, I planned out how I was going to get from where I was to where I wanted this to end. The second half of 2015 made writing this almost impossible for where I originally planed this to go, so I looked at it from a different angle and got a new perspective. I've spent, quite literally, all of 2016 writing this chapter, and planning the rest of the fic, and getting this on track. Please enjoy this, and thank you to everyone who was always asking when a new chapter would be up, and asking me to update, because without you, I most likely wouldn't have even bothered. 
> 
> Anywho, this chapter is sort of a shift from how things have been going, and you get some new information so yay for that!

 

It happened, they can't take it back, they can't change it, now it's happened. Harry would almost be proud of himself if he didn't believe Louis will never speak to him again. He is so absolutely vile, so utterly destroyed, to unfeeling for anyone to actually want him for anything other than his name. Who would even want  _ that _ , it was even tarnished. 

 

The feelings Harry has been trying to repress for Louis are now all spilling out, while he's stumbling through the door of his rooms. Slamming the door behind him, falling against it, gasping for the air he can't seem to find. Harry feels his hand grab out at the wall next to him, but he doesn't try to hold himself up as he slides to the floor in a crumpled disgusting mess. Harry hasn't cried since he was 17, yet here he is, tears threatening to spill over. He doesn't even know what for, he knows that Louis detests him, knew that his drunk stupor was the only reason for his affection. Harry didn't expect anything. So why now, why the fuck does he feel like everything has fallen apart, when there was absolutely nothing there to start with. Why is he here on the floor of his flat, crying over someone who hates him. 

 

He remembers when he first saw Louis is his rooms getting ready for Niall’s start of term party. Even then, now looking back on it, Louis shone like a star at him. His hair, his clothes, his  _ normalcy.  _ Louis’ mundaneness was the reason for Harry's initial need to conquer Louis, like Louis would he Harry's ultimate test. Then sometime, probably that night at the club when he subjected Louis to the paps for the first time. That's when this-these other feelings- had started. Louis’ friendship wasn't something for harry to collect and display anymore, it was someone he needed, and something he never had. One thing Harry never got was love. Not even what he had with Gemma was real, unconditional love. The sombering facts, that led to Harry’s current, endless cycle of drugs and debauchery. 

 

Once when Harry was 15, he tried to remember what it was like, happiness, how it felt to truly feel it. Then that first day, when he brought Louis to the roof, even though they sat in half silence, Harry finally remembered what happiness felt like. Now, here he is, feeling like his seventeen year old self, a mess, rundown, and defeated. Harry just thought maybe,  _ maybe _ there was  _ something _ there, anything for him to hold onto, something for him to cling to. However all he got was ‘I don’t need you’, and if that wasn’t just the staple of irony. 

 

Because Harry needed Louis, needed him like he needed air to breath.

 

“Fuck.” He manages to get out dragging his arm across his face, where his tears have managed to escape and run down his cheeks. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there in his self loathing and pity. But when Zayn comes knocking on his doors sometime that day, Harry doesn’t answer and just stays put, leaned against the back of the door, with no idea on to keep moving forward like he always does. For once, he lets himself feel the pain.

***

There was nothing like a genuine shattering of his own heart to get Louis’ day going, and nobody quite like Niall to make him forget all about it. Normally, a guilty conscious would require drugs or at least alcohol or potentially both, at once. However, today Niall -surprisingly- wanted nothing to do with either substance and instead chose for a “quiet day in”. Which wasn’t all that quiet.Their flat soon became flooded with El and Pez, and Liam and Zayn, and even Ash and Luke stopped in. 

Now at noon, (amazingly all still sober) they’ve all just placed bets -Louis thinks the rich have natural gambling problems- on the current FIFA match. Tommo VS Payno. Leaning over the back of the sofa, Niall begins chanting encouraging words into his friends’ ear, while the rest cheer from the pillow pile they’ve managed to accumulate on the floor in front of them. Louis takes a glance at Liam who doesn’t seem to be faltering, which could be problematic as Louis is in a currently tied game in the last 2 minutes. 

“Payno loses possession,” Ashton commentates from the floor. “Tommo’s making his way towards the goal, does he have what it takes? He shoots!” Louis proceeds to score the goal he desperately needs. “And he scores! Tommo continues undefeated!” Louis jumps up from the sofa and tackles Ashton and Luke where they lay, and Pez and Eleanor respectively. 

They’re all giving Louis congratulatory full 100%,on the mouth kisses when Zayn lays down in the middle of them all and just shushes them, staring at the ceiling.  

“My dearest Liam has just lost one of the most important matches of his career, and you’re gloating.” He says with complete sincerity. “I’d much prefer if you’d mindlessly chat amongst yourselves.” And they do, because Liam did just suffer the biggest loss of his FIFA career. So they all give Liam sympathetic pats on the back discuss other things. 

Then of course, Zayn ruins their spectacular small gathering with;

  
“You know guys, were all sitting on pillows, one might consider this,” The whispers like it’s a scandal, “ _ pillowtalk.”  _ Liams’ eyes shine, and the corners of his mouth twitch upwards, but even he can’t give a genuine laugh. “No one found that funny? Absolute anarchy!” Zayn mock shouts, standing up. Liam, does laugh at that however, and mumbles a ‘sure’, then climbs up off the floor  with Zayn. He pulls Liam up to meet him, and Louis can’t help but notice how well they work together, and he can’t seem to imagine one without the other. 

 

“Well I’m gonna go find Harold, haven’t heard from him since yesterday.” Zayn sighs. Then for the first time that afternoon, Louis’ guilt returns to him like a punch to the gut. Lovely. 

 

***

He couldn’t help but notice, the way Louis’ smile faded at the mention of Harry’s name, and got lost in his lost. There are questions Zayn wants to ask, questions that clearly need to be asked. However he doesn't want to ask Harry anything, in fear of being ignored. So walking to Harrys’ rooms, even when his text went unanswered, may be something that will end in answers, or end in complications and confusion, the second option being the most likely. 

 

Zayn had told the others he hadn’t seen Harry since the previous night, but he had seen them, this morning, getting out of his driver's car,and practically sprinting (looking rather unkempt) into his building. He knows Harry was out with Louis last night, he’d told him as much. However, Zayn hasn’t spoken to him since. 

 

He knows something is wrong, that something rather unfortunate had occurred or his highness would’ve been present at Louis and Niall's flat. He knows it. He likes to believe he knows Harold quite well. 

 

So he walks the short distance to the curly haired lads building, it’s getting colder out, he notices. The air has a bit of a bite to it. It will soon be time to start planning his infamous Halloween party, it’s always something of legend, but what Zayn Malik party isn’t. 

 

The buildings doors are glass and cold, when Zayn grabs the handle to walk inside. The lift ride to the Harry’s floor seems to take ages longer than it normally does, and it puts Zayn off. He stares at his reflection in the mirror on the back wall of the lift the entire ride up. He curses the dark circles under his eyes, mother would not be impressed. Not that she was right now, neither was his father for that matter. What with his current antics with Harold being published in  _ The Sun _ . His dislike of his name and face being splayed across the tabloids made sure that most of his fun affairs stayed as they were supposed to be, private. 

  
His mother made it very clear to him after the whole ordeal at 17 years old, that he was to stay away from Harry, and for the most part, he did. Until quite recently, it seemed. Not that he wanted to, and not that he should’ve, because it was apparent that it resulted in the young prince being ten times worse off. Of course, what’s worse is that no one but few - Niall, Gemma, Himself, perhaps Harry's father and, of course, Charlie - saw the actual story unfolding at the time. It was never printed in any magazine, and no headlines of the event ever made it to the internet, which logically was a good thing. Some people are just unable to handle the truth, and  _ oh _ what they would've done with  _ that _ truth. For a moment Zayn thinks about it, that night, which subsequently ran into the day, and what they all could’ve done differently. Zayn thinks about Gemma, and how  disappointed she was. He thinks about his mother picking him up from the hospital, and how disappointed  _ she  _ was. Lastly, he thinks of Charlie, who didn’t have to do a thing, he was unimportant to all of them until that, he was merely a tutor, a damn good one, but that was really all. Now, seemingly a lifetime later, he seems to be what’s holding them all together. 

After what seems like an eternity the doors open to the fourth floor. Zayn doesn’t get out right away and the doors almost close again before he gets out.  It feels wrong, the whole situation. Zayn shouldn’t be here, and Harry shouldn’t be so quiet after a night out. He steps towards Harrys door feel long and drawn out. He stands still in front of it, not really wanting to knock. But eventually he does. Once, twice, no answer.

“Harry I know that you’re in there.” He calls. Nothing. He knocks once more, and jumps back at the sound of a thump against the door from the inside. “Harold.” Nothing. 

Well. That is not good. 

“Harry I will open this door if you don’t invite me in.” Zayn hears shuffling behind the wooden door, and a click a second later. He locked it. “Fine. Later then.”  Nothing in response. 

Zayn backs away from the door and runs a hand through this hair. So he was correct in his assumption, no answers. Just complication and confusion,  _ God,  _ that’s what Harry was made of wasn’t it? This time though, this time Harry’s gotten himself into something he can’t fix, something that no amount of charm or money will help. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! It's been a long time coming and I'm glad it's finally out there.  
> Song for this chapter is Mother & Father by BROODS  
> please leave kudos and comments, let me know what you think!
> 
> Come find me! (In a not creepy way)  
> Twitter- @Jayma_Porter  
> Instagram- JAYMAPORTER  
> Tumblr- fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com


	18. This Bed Was Never Made For Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two whole, miserable, abso-fucking-lutely terrible weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has just sort of been sitting finished for awhile and I legitimately thought I posted it and then a week ago realized I didn't BUT HERE IT IS! ENJOY!

History of The British Royal Family. One of Louis’ most dreaded courses, with no exception. Hated with a passion matched by no other.  While it’s abysmally boring, it’s also a class shared with the prat of all parts that refuses to have a civil conversation. It’s been two weeks. Two weeks, and not a single word has been spoken that hasn’t been ‘fuck’ or ‘you’. Now Louis’ intention was not to completely exile Harry from his life (clearly), it was to get away from him long enough to get his shit together. Two days, perhaps. Not two weeks.

 

Well Louis certainly has it together now. He had it very figured out actually, he even made a list. Number one; He himself, was a prat. Number two; Harry was a prat. Number three; he was less of a prat than Louis. And number four; they 100%, most definitely, could be prats together. 

 

So while Louis has figured that out, Harry has completely ignored him, and hasn’t spoken to anyone really, while besides his tropes of instagram models and London hookups. Two articles have already been in  _ The Sun _ , one spitting off about how quickly Harry seems to have moved on , and another posted yesterday on their website about how The Prince seems to be worse than ever before. Which wasn’t exactly untrue. Louis hasn’t been  _ stalking  _ exactly, more like observing from afar. 

 

Anyhow, Louis has seen the photos, and has seen him since. Harry was on something  _ hard.  _ Every night. In the few times Louis has spoken to Niall about it, he seemed unconcerned, and he just said not to worry. Unfortunately, however, he did. Which concerned him. 

 

“Mr. Tomlinson, I do hope that daydream you’re having is regarding our test tomorrow?” Professor Charlie scolds from the front of the room. 

 

“Ah yeah, Louis the fifth, got it.” Louis replies giving a thumbs up. The professor gives him a pointed glare in return. He could bloody fall asleep in any other course, and the professor would not give a shit. However, Professor Charlie, who was known for being slightly unorthodox and eccentric, seems to care about Louis' education more than Louis himself does. 

 

But back on the subject of Harry. He sits in the front now, far away from Louis. Louis no longer hates the class because Harry won’t stop talking, but because Harry ignores Louis altogether. To make matters worse, Harry is always there  _ first _ , and Louis has to walk directly past him, everyday. That’s the worst bit, Louis thinks. 

 

He tried to talk to him the first day he walked past, which is when he received the ‘fuck’ and the ‘you’. Since then, every attempt to talk has been met with radio silence. Louis' concerned that he isn't actually  _ conversing _ with anyone at all (Louis can’t imagine he does much talking with those he pulls.) however Niall told him not to worry. Everytime he brought it up, he got the same response.  _ “Don’t worry about it mate, he’ll be fine, now pour me another drink!”   _  He even asked Liam about it, but he just shrugged and said he didn’t know him that well. 

The only time he actually got a real response out of anyone was from Zayn, yesterday, and Louis finds he’s incapable of not thinking about it. 

_ * _

_ “Zayn, have you spoken to Harry?” Louis asks, looking at Zayn, who was sat in the corner of the room in an armchair holding a drink.  _

_ “Got one text, he’s been with Charlie, ‘s why he’s not been around or talking to us.” So Zayn knows what the hell is going on, who’s Charlie? _

_ “Right. Who’s Charlie?” Zayn raises his eyebrow.  _

_ “Professor Charlie. You have a course with him, no?” Louis may be a genius but he was slightly puzzled with the information presented.  _

_ “Um yes? Why would Harry be with Professor Charlie?” The only possibility coming to Louis’ brain was slightly improbable… _

_ “Harold never told you? Well no I don’t suppose he would’ve…” Zayn musses. He runs a hand through his hair, sets his drink down and gestures for Louis to take the seat opposite his. “Charlie was our tutor, well no. He was Harry’s tutor until Harry came to uni, then Charlie took up his old position here.” Louis isn’t seeing the point.  _

_ “The point?” He asks. Zayn sighs.  _

_ “At one point, when Niall’s mother was still engaged to Harry’s father, he was also Niall’s tutor, then of course, my mum would not be outdone by Maura so we all ended up taking lessons from him.” Louis starts tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair. “Anyways, there was a bit of an incident when we were 17, and since then, Charlie’s been the glue holding us all together. He’s the reason Niall’s even at this school. I reckon if he wasn’t Niall would be working with his dad by now.” Zayn picks up his drink and takes a seat.  _

_ “What happened?” Zayn sighs again and closes his eyes for a moment, like he’s trying to clear his head.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry Louis, but that’s quite seriously classified information of the state.” Zayn says, staring into his drink. Louis stands up from his seat and nods.  _

__

_ * _

__

Zayn still didn’t really give him any  _ real _ information. Just random facts about Harry’s tutor-turned professor and made him curious about something else. So here Louis is, in a classroom with Harry, and a professor who apparently knows all of Louis’ friends quite well. Louis doesn’t know how he ended up in this situation. 

__

He does know he has a plan. He just has to get Harry to stop for long enough to explain himself. With class about to be dismissed, Louis gathers up his things  He won’t talk to Charlie, as much as he wants to, he doesn’t feel as though he’s in the capacity to do that, not yet. So for the first time in three days, he will attempt a conversation with Harry. But this time he needs to stop him, needs to get him to listen. Louis thinks what he has to say might make Harry stop and listen. 

__

So begins his trek up to the front of the class as the bell rings, Harry starts grabbing his things. Louis quickens his pace. He can feel his heart beating faster and faster with every step towards and Harry, then when he finally catches the sight of Harry’s face, it’s like his heart stops. But it doesn’t and he keeps walking, until he stops at the side of the row. Harry doesn’t look at him. 

__

“The first time you took me to London, with your spectacular grand entrance and all that.” Louis starts, and he sees Harry tense. “When we were in the helicopter, you smiled at me. Like a real genuine smile. Why?” There’s people shuffling behind Louis, shoving him out of the way to get past him. Harry, for the first time in 13 days, (Louis is  _ not  _ counting.) looks at Louis. Progress. 

__

“I need to go.” He whispers. But Louis doesn’t budge, not even a little. 

__

“ _ Why.” _ He asks again, with a bit of an edge. 

__

“You’re a prick, you know that.” Harry snaps at Louis, Louis rolls his eyes. Before he can get out any sort of remark though, Professor Charlie is sauntering over to the pair of them. 

__

“Is something wrong over here lads?” Harry just glares at Louis, and doesn’t answer him. Louis just glares back, blue eyes meeting green ones. Without breaking his stare Louis answers him.

__

“Yes. Can’t you see?” Louis supplied. Still looking at him, because he wasn’t talking to the professor, he was talking to Harry, pleading to him. “ _ Everything  _ is. It’s all wrong.” Then he tears his eyes from Harry, moves from blocking his way and makes a hasty exit, hoping his point was made. 

__

***

 

Harry doesn’t watch him go, he really doesn’t, because his eyes won’t move from the place where Louis stood not a moment ago. Oh and he was  _ so _ right. Everything was so, so, so wrong. Every moment he was with Louis, that was when things felt right. 

__

Why did he ask about that night? That’s what stopped Harry from ignoring him. It was usually just a attempted greeting, but this time it was a question, a stupid question with a stupid answer, he was smiling because he was happy. He got Louis on the bloody thing, and he was damn happy about it. He would really just like to be happy again. Then Charlie starts talking. 

__

“What was that-” Harry cuts him off. He doesn’t need to know. 

__

“I think I’ll go home today.” He starts to get up but Charlie pushes him back down into his seat, and sits down in the one opposite him and heaves out a sigh. The professor isn’t young, but he isn’t old. Younger than his father, at least, always been a bit more clever though. 

__

“You’ve fallen down a bit, I thought you were getting better. Then you showed up on my doorstep, looking as bad as you’ve ever been. So explain yourself, and do it quickly I've  class in 20 minutes.” Harry gives an empty laugh, and runs a hand through his hair looking at the floor. 

__

“I did what you told me to do Professor,  _ I got involved.”  _ His voice drips with heavy sarcasm. “I got so involved in fact, that in the end, I just ended up in the same place I was before.”  Charlie lets out another long sigh before he get stands and walks to the board at the front to start writing his next lessons’ class plan. 

__

“That’s was never supposed to be the outcome, if you don’t mind, I’d like to hear the full story.” Harry pushes himself off the chair. 

__

“As a matter of fact, I do mind.” He sneers, picking up his things. 

__

“One of these days, Harry, you are going to blow up again. I can’t promise I’ll be there to piece you back together again.” 

__   
“Nobody told you to do it the first time. I’m going back to my flat today.” Harry whispers, marching to the door, and leaving his professor alone. All of the air outside the classroom seems to choke him as the door slams behind him, because there, right outside in all his grace, is Louis Tomlinson. Waiting for him.  __   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this Chapter is Don't Let Me Go feat. Harry Styles by Sam McCarthy.  
> Please leave comments and kudos, I love to know what you guys like and your predictions!
> 
> Come find me! (In a not creepy way)  
> Twitter- @Jayma_Porter  
> Instagram- JAYMAPORTER  
> Tumblr- fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com


	19. I'll Paint You A Clear Blue Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis needs Harry and Harry knows what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.

Louis can’t hear thing. Thick walls and quality entrance systems is what this building was made of, it would seem. Unfortunate, really. The only thing he can hear is his heart pounding so hard it feels like it might jump out of his chest. But Louis isn’t playing nice anymore, and he doesn’t know what he can say to make Harry forgive him besides the god’s honest truth. So that’s what he says in the moment and that’s what he means because nothing on earth is going to pull him away from Harry, nothing.

 

The door swings open, and there’s Harry, who looks like he’s going to run but he doesn’t and with every passing second Louis is wasting time, so he decides to not waste time anymore. No more games. He pushes himself off the wall he’s leaning on. His eyes are focused on Harry, the door slams behind him, and his long hair moves slightly. Louis takes in every detail of Harry, the way his hair sits on his shoulders, the way his sparrows poke out from underneath the collar of his shirt, the way his hands fall at his side. Each step Louis takes Harry seems like a brighter light than he’s ever been.  And it’s right before Louis grabs both sides of Harry’s face that everything slows down, he catches the exact moment when Harry’s eyelids fall shut, and in that moment, he seems so sad, and delicate, and broken. Louis might bother trying to make himself understand that at a later date, but right now he has better things to worry about. 

 

Louis may want to put everything he’s ever felt into one single kiss, but he won’t. Not this time, not when everything is just right like it is right now. His lips touch Harry’s slowly, at first they just sit there, neither of them move, then Louis hears Harry drop his bag on the floor, and he reaches up with his right hand and puts it over Louis’ and holds it there. Harry starts to respond then, but it’s not fast and hurried like it was last time, it’s slow and gentle. Louis knows Harry has kissed a plethora of people, but he also knows that he’s  _ never _ kissed anyone like he’s kissing Louis right now, he’s timid and shy, and it feels  _ so right.  _ Harry pulls his lips away from Louis’ but keeps his head resting on Louis’, they stay like that for quite sometime. Until Louis feels a drop on his forehead. He knows it’s a tear, but he doesn’t say anything, he just pulls away and wipe it off. He looks at Harry’s watery eyes and wants to take back every bad thing he’s ever said about him. 

 

“I’m so, so sorry.” He whispers, and he means it with every fibre of his being, he is truly sorry. Harry doesn’t answer him, just nods and picks his bag up off the floor, his curls falling over his face as he wipes his tears. He doesn’t say anything still, and he doesn’t tell Louis to follow him when he starts walking away but he does anyways. Because he’s not letting him go, not this time. They’re silent the walk back to Harry’s flat, Louis wouldn’t bring him to his, not now. The silence ends however, when they walk through the door to his rooms. He hasn’t been here in days, Louis can tell, it’s all too still, nothing has been moved about recently.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Harry asks quietly. Louis nods.

“Probably best, that.” His phone buzzes in his pocket, so he checks while Harry is getting drinks, because he might as well answer texts now, he has a feeling it may be a long night. 

_ From Stan; _

_ Mate where you been, not hearin’ anything from you these days. _

Louis sighs, because of course it’s Stan. 

_ To Stan;  _

_ Yeah, I’ve been busy, you know coursework, all that, talk later mate.  _

He hits send just as Harry strides back over, he shoves his phone back in his pocket when he hands Louis his drink. 

“I’m missing English Arts right now.” Louis mumbles sipping at his drink. 

“Too bad.” Harry says turning on his heel and heading up to his loft. He’s getting the feeling that Harry just  _ knows  _ that Louis is going to follow him wherever he goes, which is slightly satisfying.  So he follows Harry up the winding staircase sand finds him sitting on a sofa with a remote pointing at a stereo, then a song starts to play, and surprisingly enough, Louis knows it. 

“Everybody Wants To Rule The World, right? The original.” Harry nods slowly. 

“It’s true though, isn’t it. They want it all, until they have it.” He brings his glass to his lips and Louis watches, watches how he almost doesn’t take a drink, then mentally decides to fuck it and does anyways. 

“You’re not okay.” Louis states, because he might as get the elephant out of the room. 

“Piss off.” Harry responds, downing the rest of his drink. It’s not like Louis expected a proper answer anyways, but it would’ve made everything a whole lot easier. He moves to sit next to Harry on the sofa, and won’t meet his eyes. 

“If you think we’re not going to talk about it you are sadly mistaken.” Louis puts his drink on the table in front of them. Louis can see Harry’s eyes follow his movements, even if he won’t look at his face, at least he’s paying attention. Then he turns to Louis;

 

“There’s nothing to discuss, Louis Tomlinson.” Louis decides that today is not the day to push his luck. So he leaves it at that. 

“Nothing?” He checks.    
  


“Nothing.” Harry agrees. Then he does something Louis doesn’t really expect, Harry actually asks  _ Louis _ a question. “Alright then, where are we?” 

***

Harry isn’t  _ trying _ to be difficult. But the last two weeks haven’t exactly been the most fulfilling of his life. He spent a lot of time trying not to think. He left his flat, getting as far away as he could.  The only person he could think of who could possibly understand how he was feeling, even for a fleeting moment was Charlie. Charlie, who to him was the older brother he never got, the only person to ever give him real advice, and in turn the only person who ever knew the full story. Whilst the world saw the scandal of Prince Harry being queer, Charlie saw the tragedy unfolding behind the headlines. 

What a spectacular tragedy it was too, a 17 year old boy with the weight of an assigned future and a broken family on his shoulders, trying to figure out who he was in the eye of the public. Then in one fleeting moment, when a chance was taken, a mistake was made. The next day every headline in the country was his most private and intimate secret. 

_ Leaked photos of Prince Harry in bed with another man! _

_ Prince Harry, gay? _

_ Prince Harry shames his family.  _

Eventually, it was the shame that the public felt, not his family.They didn’t care, they never noticed. It was the public's disapproval that landed him in his bedroom in his father’s house half dead. Because if the country you were supposed to love would never love you, what future did he have. 

He was always on time for his tutoring sessions, but that day, he was 15 whole minutes late. Charlie found him there, on the floor. He told Harry he thought he was dead. His father was furious. His mother never found out, no one ever told her. Why would they?Harry’s never thought about contacting her. No reason for it. 

They spent the morning in the hospital, the lads all around, and one family member. Gemma. Not his father, not his sisters. Gemma was the only one. Niall was the first one who spoke, in an unusually quiet voice. 

“It’s okay, yanno. Mum doesn’t care one bit, your dad’s a bit on the off but he’ll come to his senses.” Harry felt like laughing then but he could barely move. Niall always reassured Harry, but he couldn’t then. Harry didn’t care anymore, it was what he felt inside him. Zayn had put himself in the corner, not saying a word, and Liam was sat beside him in chair just looking at Harry, like he had been at fault. In those few moments of silence, that was when Harry stopped feeling anything. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why and I don’t know how and I do not care.” Gemma had croaked from the chair next to Harry’s bed. “I am so sorry.” 

When the boys had left and Gemma had gone to get a cuppa, that was when Charlie had come in. He explained that he had come to check up on him for his studying, and that he had brought him to the hospital. He explained that he had only told Gemma what had actually happened, and they both agreed to tell the boys that he had simply had far too much to drink. That he was so stricken with the news over the last week that he had drunk himself to the hospital. Only the doctors, Gemma, and Charlie would ever know. Gemma signed him out the hospital 3 days later, and his father showed up once to scold him for being so reckless. 

Harry stopped feeling anything and he started being more reckless. He got into everything he could and he made sure every pap got every picture they were looking for. Niall’s mum decided he was getting to be too much and she grabbed her golden son and got out while she still could. His father didn’t talk to him after that, besides to blame him. 

So no, Harry isn’t trying to be difficult, but he hasn’t had much practice being anything else. 

Louis is staring at him like he doesn’t understand. 

“Are you deaf Tomlinson? Where. Are. We.” Harry repeats, slowly. Louis blinks once, twice, and then seems to come into himself. 

“We’re in your flat Harry but if you’re referring to the status of  _ us,  _ I don’t know.” He starts. “I know that I can’t push you, and I won’t. I promise. I am whatever you need from me.” He whispers, setting his glass on the table. His eyes are trained on Harry, and Harry loves those eyes, he really does. The bright blue that he sees when he closes his eyes at night. The blue that matches caribbean seas. 

Harry knows what he wants. He wants Louis. He wants him so bad. He wants all of him and more. He won’t say that though, he knows he can’t - not right now at least. So he doesn’t. 

  
“Okay.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this story has been completed, and will be updated regularly as of today. Thanks for the reads loves.
> 
> follow me here:  
> JaymaPorter on insta  
> @Jayma_Porter on the twitta  
> fandom-whore-oops.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just listening to Retrograde by James Blake and then this hot mess happened and I don't know how long this is gonna be but hey.  
> Come and talk to me at my tumblr (dylanobrienkillsme) I don't bite I swear!!!  
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
